Roles Reversed: Tales From Tour
by thatgirl2006
Summary: The sequel to Roles Reversed. If you haven't read that yet, I would suggest you do so...things will make more sense that way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So, here it is...sorry about the wait. Lots was going on and I just finished typing this up, so here it goes...

Chapter One: Two weeks in

The guys were calling back and forth behind Tom as they walked on the bus. He laughed as he plopped down on his bed, watching Speed tackle Wally, knocking him on the couch. Tom pulled out his phone out of his pocket and flipped through his messages. As he scanned, his phone began to ring.

"Hey babe," Tom answered it, "how are you?"

"I'm good, how did the show go?"

"It went great." He replied over the rough housing. Jude laughed and said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said sincerely, then joked, "But, you had your chance. You chose to stay home."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jude smiled. She then heard the guys yell, "Hey is that Jude?", "Hi Jude.", "Put her on speaker."

When Tom did, Speed exclaimed, "You wanna know what happened today? It's awesome."

"If it's got anything to do with a red, lacy g-string, I don't wanna know."

"No, it's better than that."

"You got the matching bra from her best friend?"

"No," He answered, mumbling, "that would've been awesome though."

"What then?" Jude laughed at the disappointment in his voice.

"I signed some hot girl's boob."

"Impressive." Jude joked, "What about the rest of you, anything good?"

"Someone asked for some of my beautiful curly hair." Wally told her.

"That's not creepy at all." Jude laughed.

"I know, right?"

"Did you give it to them?"

"No way, I don't wanna screw up my beautiful locks." He answered jokingly.

"Some random dude told me I have a great ass." Kyle offered.

"Nice." Jude answered, "Anything else?"

"Nope, night Jude." They said in unison before resuming their earlier activities on the other end of the bus.

Tom took her off speakerphone and she asked, "So, how about you? Sign any boobs? How about a butt?"

"Nope, I did get a couple of people wanting to have my baby though."

"Really now, what did you tell them?"

" I said, 'Sorry ladies no can do. I already got my girl." He heard Jude smile.

"Did you start your new project yet?" Tom asked.

"Not yet, I've still gotta talk to Darius."

"Ah, avoiding?"

"No, just waiting for the right time."

"Don't wait too long."

"I know, I won't. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

They talked for a little while longer before saying goodnight.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Tom replied and as he hung up a water balloon collided with his head, leaving one side of his face dripping.

"Oh shit" was all he heard coming from the other room. He smiled to himself as he pulled out some balloons from a hiding place-just incase-walked to the door and threw them at the guys.

"Retaliation!" They yelled when they saw the balloons coming at them and cried, "Ew, gross, what the hell!" when the whipped cream filled projectiles collided with their bodies.

Tom laughed and ducked as the next round came flying at him.


	2. The Way I See It You Have Two Options

Thanks to those of you that read and reviewed! I appreciate it!

The Way I See It You Have Two Options

Jude laid in bed early the next morning, unable to fall asleep after something awoke her. She rolled over and felt Lara snuggle up to her. Jude pet her head, while trying to fall asleep. After being unsuccessful for what felt like forever, she decided to get up. Sleepily making her way to the kitchen, Jude went for the coffee. She pulled out the canister and popped off the lid and discovered that she was officially out.

"Damn it." She grumbled and threw the empty container in the garbage.

Jude started getting ready to meet with Darius. Mentally she went over what she would say as she pulled on her clothes and tugged a brush through her hair. When she was done she drove to G-Major, the main thought in her head being _there had better be coffee._

She walked into G-Major and headed straight for hospitality. Jude weaved her way through the mad house that was the lobby, everyone leaving her to her thoughts until an intern approached her.

"Hey Jude, two things. Where are the Tone Master cables and this needs your signature."

Jude took the clipboard from the guy's hands, glanced it over, then signed it.

"Try looking for the cable in the back supply closet. If it's for Studio C, tell them if another one goes 'missing' or 'breaks'," Jude said using air quotes, "I will make them bring their own and Darius will be notified."

The intern nodded and walked off. He was approached by another intern, who'd been there a few months longer.

"Wow, you're brave."

"Why?"

"That look, Jude's don't even think about talking to me until I have my coffee, look. You're lucky you got out alive." He said in a serious tone as both men watched Jude go from hospitality to her office.

"You better make nice with her. I heard she has a meeting with Darius. She has a lot of pull with him." The intern known as AJ said as he walked away.

Jude came out of her office and was headed towards Darius's when she bumped into the intern from earlier.

"Hey, did you find what you needed?" She asked him.

"Yeah, thanks." He stopped her when she turned to leave, "Sorry about bugging you before, I know you just got here and…"

Jude laughed, "They still telling that lie? That's great."

As she walked away she pointed at him, "Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime." He responded, very confused. He watched her walk into Darius's office without even knocking. "Wow, she must be really brave."

"Did you know that, 'Don't talk to Jude before she's caffeinated' thing is still going around?" Jude said, still laughing, "That's funny."

"Who started that in the first place?" Darius asked.

"Speed, I think, no wait, Wally. Definitely Wally."

Darius turned serious, "What is it you needed to discuss?"

Jude told him about the offer she got from Chad.

"Not gonna happen." He said shortly.

"Well, then the way I see it you have two options." Jude started, "One, I do this one album and come back or two, I go and do the album and don't. My contract ended with the completion of Tom's album, so I am here by choice."

Darius was silent. Jude continued, "I don't want to lose this job D and you have done so much for me. You helped me when everything in life went wrong. You know where my loyalties lie...and you know how much you'd miss me if you lost me."

Jude saw a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth at the latter and as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"So, what you're telling me is if I say no, you will leave and do it anyway, but if I say yes, you will do it and come back."

"Yes."

"What am I supposed to do, be short a producer?"

"You've already hired a replacement for Kwest and I know you have a list of people looking for work, even if it's temporary."

He leaned back in his chair, taking in what she told him. After a few minutes, he replied, "Okay."

Jude smiled, "Thank you."

"When do you start?"

"Beginning of next week." Darius nodded and walked with her to the door. She smiled and turned to him once she was on the other side of the doorway, "Told you you'd miss me."

"What can I say, you grew on me." He turned to walk away. Jude stopped him and gave him a hug. He returned the gesture and they parted ways.


	3. Looks Like Tom Has A New Girlfriend

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've had a pretty busy schedule over the past few months. So, here it is. Hope you like it.

Looks like Tom's has a new girlfriend

Tom and the guys walked off stage. Tom and Speed handed off their guitars, Wally his bass, and Kyle stuck his drumsticks in his back pocket as they headed out after the show. They looked for a place as they walked the few blocks to a place downtown, signing a few autographs along they way. They arrived at place that was a cross between a bar and a club.

They found a table in the crowded place and sat down. A gorgeous brunette walked up to them after a few minutes.

"Hey guys, I'm Genna. What can I do for you?" She asked in a flirty voice.

"There is probably a lot, but for now, we'll take four beers." Speed said with a wink. The waitress smiled at him as she turned to place their order.

"That was smooth, dude." Kyle told him sarcastically.

"Hey, you just wait." Speed told them right as the waitress walked up with their drinks.

"Here you go guys." She placed a bottle in front of each of them and brushed Speed's arm as she walked away.

"Do you remember what we told him last time he tried this?" Wally asked Kyle.

"Sure do, how about you?" Kyle asked Speed.

"Yeah, Yeah." Speed answered, "But I don't think she's flirting with me just to make bigger tips."

Tom, Kyle, and Wally laughed as the continued to talk and finish their drinks. Tom answered a few text messages that came in.

"Is that your mommy wondering what you're doing?" Wally teased.

"Dom has only called once and you're just jealous that your mom hasn't called you yet." Tom responded.

Wally shrugged.

"Anything else for you guys?" The waitress smiled sweetly.

"One last round, guys?" Kyle turned to them.

"Hell yeah" was the consensus. She laughed and walked back to the bar, pausing to talk with the bartender. When she returned she set the tab on the table along with their beers.

"You can cash that out at the bar whenever you're ready." As she left she slipped something to Speed and winked at him.

Smirking Speed said, "Got her number."

"Really?"

"That's awesome dude."

"Nice work, man." Tom said patting him on the back and walking up to the bar to pay. As he handed a few bills to the bartender, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by and say hi." She answered, hugging him.

"We're on our way out, if you want to come hang out for a bit." Tom motioned towards the door just as the guys were walking out.

"Sure."

"Awesome." They walked out of the bar and towards the hotel not far from the venue they played earlier in the night.

They caught up with the guys and Speed was punching the waitress's number into his cell phone.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Inviting her to the hotel party."

"We're having a hotel party? Cool." Wally said.

"Nice. Tell her to bring a few friends." Kyle told him.

Speed smirked and left a voicemail on her phone. He looked over his shoulder as they walked into the lobby of the hotel.

"Hey Tom, weren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Speed asked

"Nah, you're too occupied with the waitress."

"I see how it is." Speed said, turning to the woman, "I'm Spiederman, this is Kyle and Wally. We're Tom's band, at least for this tour."

The woman laughed and shook their hands, "Nice to meet you guys."

"So, how do you know Tom here?" Speed asked with a wink.

"I'm…" She started, but was interrupted by a group of scantily clad females walking through the door.

"Hey Speed, guys." Genna greeted them.

"Hey, Genna." Speed answered, "Are you guys ready?"

"Definitely." Genna and her two friends, both blondes, responded. The group headed up to the two adjoining suites.

By the time the door was closed, the music was at max volume and the girls were raiding the mini bar. Speed watched Tom take a couple beverages out of the fridge and hand one to the woman with him as they sat down on the sofa. Genna came up behind him, handing him a drink.

"You ready to get this party started?" she asked him.

He smirked, popping the top on the bottle and taking a drink. She whispered in his ear.

"I love this song!" the blonde known as Bree exclaimed and started moving to the beat. She pulled Kyle to her and said, "Dance with me."

She placed his hand on her hips and started dancing. Kaiden, the second blonde, sauntered over to Wally, took his hand, and began dancing with him.

"So, how's tour life been treating you?" the woman asked Tom.

"It's going well. Of course, being on a bus that long gets a little tiring, so it's nice when we actually get a hotel room."

She nodded and after a few minutes of silence between the two of them she asked, "What's it like with these guys? Looks to me like it's always a party."

"With them, it is. Never a dull moment."

"Tall one's cute."

Tom laughed, "He's been tossing glances your way all night."

She smirked, "Yeah."

"He's kind of a flirt, but he's a good guy."

After a minute he continued, " Go talk to him."

"He's a little...uh...occupied right now." She said watching Genna interacting with him.

Tom laughed as he watched Genna grinding on a partially interested Speed, "That's one way to put it."

When the song ended Speed approached them, "How about you come have some fun with us." He asked her, holding out his hand.

"Sure." She took it and let him lead her to the other side of the room. She winked at Tom, who smiled at her. Her and Speed danced to the next song and the three other girls were taken aback. Immediately Genna knew nothing was happening out of this ever.

After the next couple songs, Tom pulled out his Gibson Les Paul Studio Silverburst Electric Guitar and started playing a few riffs. Bree walked up to him and said, "Play us something."

"What would you like to hear?" He smiled at her.

"I don't know." She blushed slightly.

"Okay, well how about this?" He started playing the opening chords to _Back In Black _by AC/DC.

The guys cheered and sang along.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I have to get going." Tom's guest said about an hour later.

"Okay, I'll walk out with you." Tom told her. They slipped out of the hotel room, still able to hear the music when the door was closed. They walked in a comfortable silence down past the bar where they were earlier in the night. When they made it to her car, she woman hugged him and got into her car. Tom waved to her as she drove off and he walked back to the hotel. He passed Genna, Bree, and Kaiden on his way out and when he got to the room, the guys were pretty much passed out.

The next morning they woke up to the phone screaming at them. Wally picked it up and mumbled into the phone before hanging it up.

"Wake up call guys. What time is it?" All he got was mumbles and groans from everyone.

"Guys come on. If we're late bus driver dude will be banging down the door."

Kyle and Speed sat up slowly.

"Don't want to piss off Dave." Kyle said as he stretched.

They started getting there things together and Wally asked, "Where's Quincy? He isn't here."

"Who knows. He left with that girl last night and I haven't seen him since."

"As long as he makes the bus…"

As they left the room and Kyle grabbed the morning paper off the floor.

They checked out and tossed there bags into the cargo area of the bus and boarded.

"What you got there Kyle." Wally asked, seeing him staring at the entertainment section.

"Whoa." Wally said when Kyle showed it to him.

"What?" Speed asked; Wally handed him the paper.

"Looks like Tom has a new girlfriend." Speed said.

They said all stopped talking and looked up at Tom when he walked on the bus with his coffee.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Welcome to Decibel

**Hi there, all my wonderful readers! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...even the people, whose words and phrases came completely out of my head, so don't hold it against them personally. ;)**

**Welcome to Decibel**

Jude stepped through the doors of Chad's studio, Decibel Productions, and was greeted by him.

"Harrison, you're here." He smiled at her and they exchanged a friendly embrace, "You're just in time, let me give you a tour."

Jude smiled at him and followed him through the lobby.

"This is hospitality." He pointed straight ahead of him.

"My office." He pointed to a door on the left.

"Supply closet, if you need stuff." Jude nodded.

"Now, the studios are down this hall." He placed a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades and guided her toward the room marked as Studio Three.

"Nice set up." Jude said admiringly, taking in the top of the line equipment.

"Wait until you see where you're working." Chad smiled at her.

They toured Studio Two, then headed to Studio One.

"This is where you will work with Theory." He opened the door.

"Wow, this is awesome." Jude told him, "So many cool toys."

Chad laughed, "Just try not to break any of them."

Jude nodded and said returning the humor, "Can't make any promises though."

"As long as you try." He responded, "Okay, a couple more stops then I'll leave you to your business."

"Sounds good." They walked a couple doors down and Chad told her, "Here is your closet of an office. I know it isn't what you're accustomed too, but it's what we have in this building."

Jude looked around, _it is small, but it'll work._

"It's good, no worries." She told him.

They walked back into the hallway and went towards the back of the building.

"Out here is the back alley, if you drive you can park here." He opened the door and stepped down the couple steps.

Jude followed suit, but miss stepped and started to fall. She braced herself for the impact, but when it didn't happen she looked up and saw that Chad had caught her.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him, "That would've been painful and embarrassing...mostly embarrassing."

Chad laughed as he let her go, "No problem, but how much did you have to drink before coming in?"

"It's ten o'clock in the morning!" Jude exclaimed, "None."

"You sure?"

"Yes, and we're never going to speak of this again."

"So, what do you think so far?"

"You have a good setup here."

Chad nodded his thanks and checked the time on his cell.

"The guys will be here in about thirty minutes, so you'll have a chance to meet them then."

"Cool." Jude smiled and nodded. After a few minutes they went inside and to their respective offices. Jude listened to the demos that were on her desk and went to Studio One. She pulled a chair up to the work area and started to get acquainted with the equipment.

Exactly thirty minutes later Jude heard Chad talking with the Theory guys as they walked through they lobby.

"So, where is this Harrison guy?" One of them asked as the group walked into the studio.

Jude turned around in her chair and stood up, "Hi guys." She smiled at them. All four of them looked her up and down, from her red, wavy hair and white blouse to her dark washed blue jeans and black heeled boots.

"Hi, I'm Tyler." The tall dark haired one with a tattoo on his right arm motioned to himself, "This is Dean," he pointed his thumb at the shorter, dark haired man; "Dave," The man with the stocking cap and stubble on his face gave a quick flick of his hand as a greeting, "and Joey." The man with the short mohawk smiled at her.

"It's great to meet you guys."

"Likewise." Tyler said, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"That Harrison guy...Jude Harrison." She stuck out her hand and each of them shook it. Tyler looked taken aback for a second, like he was trying to place her.

"Jude Harrison, I knew you looked familiar. It is going to be awesome working with you." Tyler told her, "Good work on Quincy's album and the last record you released personally, fantastic."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

Tyler nodded and Jude said, "How about you guys show me what you've been working on."

They walked into the booth and went to their respective instruments. Tyler and Dave to their guitars, Dean to his bass, and Joey to the drums.

They huddled together for a minute before turning around, "This is So Happy."

Put the bottle down, finally got somethin' to say

Take another look around and find someone else to play

(Needless to say) That you've got problems

(There's no fuckin' way) that I'm gonna solve them

(It's never the same) Every time you slip, then you fall down, down, down

Ever wonder what I been thinkin' about?

I been thinkin' bout throwin' you out

I'm so happy about you (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)

I'm so happy now we're through (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)

I was so afraid, now you're gone away

Sent you packing, look who's laughin' now

I'm so happy that I feel this way

I'm so happy that I threw you away

Put your problems down and pick up what's left of the pain

Take a good look at yourself and see who's really to blame

(Needless to say) You got issues

(There's no fuckin' way) That I'm gonna fix you

(It's never the same) Ever since you went fallin' down, down, down

Ever wonder what I been thinkin' about?

I been thinkin' bout throwin' you out

I'm so happy about you (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)

I'm so happy now we're through (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)

I was so afraid, now you're gone away

Sent you packing, look who's laughin' now

I'm so happy that I feel this way

I'm so happy that I threw you away

I'm so happy about you (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)

I'm so happy now we're through (I'm fed up, so get up and get out)

I was so afraid, now you're gone away

Sent you packing, look who's laughin' now

I'm so happy that I feel this way

I'm so happy that I threw you away

"That's great guys, a little rough though. Let's go again."

They played again and Jude wrote down notes as she went. When they were finished with that take, Jude made a couple suggestions and they did another take. A couple more times of this Dave became irritated.

"What if you changed the progression from the chorus to verse two, slow it down half a beat."

"Isn't that your job?" Dave asked, irritation coming out.

Jude made direct eye contact, "My job," Jude told him calmly, "is to make this song album worthy. If it isn't it won't be released and that just makes more work for all of us."

She continued when he started to protest, "I understand how frustrating it is to have someone wanting to change your work, believe me, but the song could be the first single, if it's done right."

"Lets take a lunch, we've been in close quarters for a while." Jude told them.

All four nodded and walked out. Jude shook her head when she heard a mumbled "Whose fault is that?"

Jude walked out and Chad approached her, "You handled that well, I'm impressed."

"Thanks." He gave her a quick pat on the back and continued on his way.

Thirty minutes later, the five of them were back in the studio and they worked for a couple more hours before Jude sent the guys home for the day.

Tyler was the last one to leave, he paused at the door, "Sorry about Dave earlier, he just gets a little touchy about stuff sometimes."

Jude nodded, "Thank you."

Tyler nodded back and Jude said, "I do understand why he got angry, I've had my work thrown through the shredder before, it isn't fun."

Jude shrugged and Tyler said, "See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night Tyler."

Jude sat down at the soundboard and listened to the day's work. After making a few minor tweaks, she decided to go home. She said goodbye to Chad and a few other people on the way out.

"Harrison, you want a ride?" It's getting kinda dark." Chad offered.

Jude looked out the window at the darkening sky, "Sure. Thanks."

"No problem." He picked his keys up off his desk and they went out to his car, "Same place?"

"Yep."

"So," Jude said as she buckled in, "how does it feel to be the new Darius?"

"I'd like to believe that I am less of a drag." Jude laughed, "But I like it. It's different, but it's working."

"Glad to hear it."

"How is it working for Darius after, what is it, four years?"

"It's a good gig, can be tough at times like with any other job, but I like it."

"Glad he's still treating you well." Jude nodded.

They pulled up to Jude's house and she got out, "Thanks for the ride. Looks like we got here just in time."

The first of the fat raindrops started to fall, Jude said goodbye and ran to her house. Right as she locked the door the sky let loose in a downpour. Lara ran up to her excitedly and Jude reached down to pet her.

Jude went to the kitchen and filled up Lara's dished up with food and water, which Lara greedily accepted. Jude smiled at her and went to her bedroom. She sat down on her bed with a paper and pen and began to write.

_Tom, _

_I saw this in a movie once and I thought it was a good idea. You know, writing letters, the long hand way. It's raining outside; it's one of those times I want to curl up by the fireplace with you, drink some wine, and listen to soft music. Maybe find some ways to entertain ourselves when the storm knocks out the power. I would verbally draw you a picture, but in case this is intercepted, I won't. If you're wondering, the fireplace is next to the Jacuzzi. _

_I miss you and can't wait to see you again._

_Jude_

She picked up the envelope from her nightstand and placed the letter inside. Then she placed it on her dresser next to her perfume bottle. As she started to get ready for bed, Lara walked into the room and walked around as if she was looking for something or someone.

"Tom isn't here girl." Jude told her, "He won't be for a while."

Lara seemed to consider this and plopped down at the foot of the bed.

"I know, I miss him too."

Jude got ready for bed, but before she crawled in she took the letter out of the envelope and added one more thing.

_P.S. Lara misses you. She's been wandering around looking for you and got bummed when she found out you weren't here._

Jude put the letter back in the envelope and sealed it, then she went to bed.

The next morning she addressed the letter to the venue Tom was to play next and sent it off.

**Thanks for reading! Please shoot me a review if you have a few seconds, it would be very appreciated. :)**


	5. I Don't Think, I Know

**Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. Here it is, hope you like it. Thanks for reading! **

**I Don't Think, I Know**

Jude sat in Studio One going over the work done earlier. A few hours in, Mason called.

"Hey Mase, what's up?"

"Wanna go for dinner?"

"Yes, I do."

"It's about five now, so how about we meet in an hour?"

"Sounds good. How about that café next to The Coffee Shop?"

"Okay, see you there." They hung up and Jude saved her changes and left a few minutes later, going home to change.

Tom and the guys were sitting backstage as everything was being set up, discussing the set list.

"So," Tom said when they were finished, "are you guys going to tell me what's going on?"

Speed, Kyle, and Wally looked at him hesitantly.

"What do you mean dude?" Speed asked.

"You three have been acting weird since this morning and you've been short with me," Tom told them; the previous sentence was the most he'd heard coming out of any of them at one time, "what is going on?"

They looked at each other and started to say something when they were interrupted by the stage manager calling sound check.

"We'll be right there." Tom said and turned back to the guys.

"Let's just say if you hurt Jude, we'll kick your ass." Kyle told him.

Confused, Tom said, "Hurt Jude, what are you talking about?", but they were already on stage.

"Hey Mason." Jude said as she approached the table Mason was sitting at. He greeted her and they embraced.

"How have you been?" Mason asked as they sat down.

"I've been good." She replied, " How have you been?"

"Good, I'm glad to be home."

"I'm happy you're back, I missed you."

Mason smiled at her, "I missed you too."

"After this, we should have a sleepover." Jude told him.

Mason smiled at her, "What are you twelve?"

"No, I didn't say slumber party, I said sleepover. As in go to someone's house and sleep there."

"Okay, now that that's all cleared up, I would love to have a sleepover." Mason told her, "Just don't paint my nails this time."

"That's the difference, you do that at slumber parties, not sleepovers."

"I see, well either way, don't do it."

"Promise." Jude smirked.

Just then, the waitress came and took their orders. They talked until their food came, mostly about Mason's recent trip to LA, but Jude sensed something was off.

After the waitress left, Jude asked, "So, Mason, what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you long enough to know when something's up." Jude told him as she started to eat.

"How are things with you and Tom?" He asked, knowing a more direct approach was best.

"They're good, great actually, why?"

"And you trust him?"

"Of course, what is this about?"

Mason pulled a folded newspaper page out of his inner jacket pocket and handed it to her. Confused, she opened it and saw various pictures of Tom with what the paper dubbed his new mystery woman. She skimmed the article, which rumored their alleged brake up due to a reason that will be top story in next week's edition, and studied the photos showing Tom with his arm casually around her shoulders, hugging her goodbye, and waving her off. One of the shots showed a shadowy profile of her face. Jude stared at it intensely.

"Are you okay, Jude?" Mason asked, "If you stare at that thing any harder you'll burn holes in it."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told him, shaking her head slightly to break the stare, then smiling to herself, "I think I know her."

Tom walked into the dressing room provided for him and the band and sat down at the dressing table. He flipped through the paper in front of him and paused when he got to the entertainment section. He rolled his eyes at the article and took the section with him as he walked out of the room. He approached Speed, Kyle, and Wally, who were talking with the opening act.

"Hey guys, can we have a minute?" Tom asked, they nodded and went with him. Once they were back in the dressing room Tom asked, "Is this what has you three all hot and bothered?"

"What are we supposed to think? You left with her and we didn't see you until the next morning." Wally told him.

"I walked her to her car and when I came back you three were passed out and the girls were leaving."

Kyle and Wally shrugged, Tom continued, "You know better than to put any stock in what these people say. It also says that Jude and I broke up. Did you hear about that from anyone reliable?"

"There's no truth to it?" Speed asked, speaking for the first time.

"No." Tom said giving him a look.

"Good. I didn't think so." Speed said, "She was too into me anyway."

Tom couldn't help but laugh and Speed said, "Now that that's cleared up, let's go do what we do best."

"Watch Jell-O wrestling?" Wally offered.

"Put on a show." Speed answered, playfully smacking him and they walked out on stage after the openers walked off.

After the show, Tom was approached by the stage manager, who handed him an envelope. Tom thanked him and slipped it into his pocket on his way back to the bus with him. Shortly after the bus took off Kyle and Wally both approached him and apologized. Tom accepted and stated that he was going to turn in. Once in his bunk, he pulled the envelope out of his pocket and opened it. He read Jude's letter and smiled to himself. He pulled out his journal and started to write a response.

_Jude,_

_I miss you too. I am counting the days until the Toronto show so I can see you again._

_I think a fireplace next to the Jacuzzi sounds amazing. And I definitely can't wait to hear what you have in mind for when the power goes out. I'm intrigued. _

_By the time you get this, you will already have seen the papers, so remember, no matter what you hear, I love you and none of it's true. You know who it is and there is no way it's true. _

_How are things going with the new job? _

_Tell Lara said Hi. _

_Love you and see you soon,_

_Tom_

Jude and Mason made a quick stop at her house before getting back in the car and heading over to Mason's. They laughed as they walked into the complex that housed Mason's condo. They took the elevator up to his floor and stopped outside his door.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" Mason asked as he slipped the key into the lock.

Lara tugged at her leash as Jude asked "Tell you what?"

"What's going on with the photos," he stated, "you said you thought you knew her..."

"I'll tell you when we're inside." Mason opened the door wide and Lara raced in before them. Jude let her off the leash as Mason locked the door behind them.

"Okay, spill."

Jude smiled at him and pulled out the paper, "Look closely at this picture."

Mason took it and looked at the one she pointed at. He shrugged, "What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"That's Tom," she pointed to his image, "and that is Karma."

"Who's Karma?" Mason answered, "Sounds like a stripper name."

"That's his sister. She's not a stripper, by the way. I don't know if Dom would go for that. She's supportive, but I don't think it would fly..." Jude said the latter as a side comment.

Mason laughed with her, "Seriously? They think he's hooking up with his sister, that's hilarious."

"Yeah, so see, nothing to worry about." Jude told him, "But thanks for looking out for me."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." Jude smiled at him and sat on the couch as he went into the kitchen. Jude called to him and asked him what he was doing. He came back into the living room carrying two bowls of ice cream. He sat down beside her and handed her a bowl. They talked for a while, before Jude asked, "So," Jude took a bite of her ice cream, "what do you think they 'story' they are running next week will say? Twenty says it's about me whoring it up, or something along those lines."

"Twenty says it's about Tom whoring it up." Mason shook her hand to seal the wager, like they did every time a new creative embellishment on an untrue story showed up.

"We'll see. They haven't had a good story on me for a while, might as well go with the classic story. I mean, they can't come up with anything new after all."

Mason laughed, "It's funny, you think you're gonna win."

"I don't think, I know." Jude challenged.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Hey everyone, here is chapter six :) Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, anything real mentioned in here belongs to it's respective owner. I just use it for my own amusement. **

**Decisions, Decisions**

"This is going to be the easiest twenty dollars I have ever made." Jude said to herself as she picked up the newest edition of the newspaper off her front step and opened to the entertainment section as she walked into the kitchen. She set the paper on the counter and skimmed the article.

"I so called it." Jude said and picked up her phone and called Mason.

"Ha, I called it. You owe me twenty bucks. I will see you later to collect my winnings." Jude gloated to his voicemail. She then looked at the accompanying photos. The first was of her hugging Chad when he first greeted her in the lobby. In the second, Jude and Chad were walking down the hallway and his hand was on her back. Jude looked at the next picture and said, "That looks a little incriminating."

It showed Chad's arms around Jude, his hands on her waist and Jude's hands on his biceps. They were smiling at each other. The other pictures were of Chad and Jude getting into his car and outside of Jude's house. There were a few of her and Mason, spanning from dinner to his house, mixed in.

"Wow, the piranhas were around for a while." Jude thought aloud.

She closed the paper and changed into a tank top and black jeans. She threw on her jean jacket and took Lara for a walk. They walked for quite a while and on their way back, a young man with a small video camera approached her.

"Jude, Jude." he waved to get her attention.

Jude looked at him and waved, then recognized him as a paparazzi from CDN, a late night, trashy tabloid television show. She kept walking and he kept up with her, camera pointed in her direction.

"How are you today, Jude?"

"I am awesome, how are you?"

"I am doing well. So, Jude there are rumors that our favorite power couple broke up. How are you handling it?" Jude slowed her pace a little.

"What?" Jude answered, "Brangelina called it quits? That is so sad."

The man looked at her, clearly caught off guard, saw that she was joking and continued, "Nope, not them, our other favorite power couple."

"Oh, you mean me and Tom," Jude smiled at him, "I didn't know I was part of a power couple, that's wicked. What do you guys call us?"

"Jommy."

"Jommy," Jude seemed to mull it over, "I like it. Kinda rolls off the tongue."

"So, how are you handling it?"

"You know, I don't like to comment on my personal life."

"What about the mystery woman?"

"What about her?"

"How does she fit into this? Who is she?"

"Nice try," Jude smirked, "my lips are sealed."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Oh, for sure."

"So, you made an appearance at Tom's CD release party a while back. You sounded great by the way."

"Thank you."

"That's got many people curious, are you making a comeback? You have a duet with him on his album, are you going to start doing shows again?"

"I am focusing on producing right now."

"So, is that a yes, for sometime in the future?"

"It's a 'I'm good where I am so why mess with it?' Besides, I'm not Cher. I won't bounce in and out of retirement. As much as I love her, she needs to make up her mind. I think if she loves it as much as she does she should keep doing it."

"Thanks for your time, Jude."

"You're welcome," Jude responded, "and camera guy…"

He looked back at her, "I'm trusting you won't sound-byte me. I catch the show every now and then, so I'll know."

"Of course, Ms. Harrison." He took Jude's warning for what it was and walked away.

Jude and Lara walked the remaining blocks and picked up her mail before walking to her house. Jude let Lara off her leash once they were back in the house and Lara took off running to the other room.

Jude flipped through the mail and threw the things that could wait on the table next to the door. She smiled to herself as she pulled Tom's letter out of the stack and abandoned the rest. She sat down on the couch as she pulled the paper out of the envelope. She read it and smiled, thinking about how it would be when he and the guys come back, even for only a day or two.

She slipped the letter back into the envelope and put it in an old photo box in her closet. As she closed the lid and slid the box back to it's place, her phone rang.

"Hey Sades." Jude answered, "I was just gonna call you. Do you wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"How about we hang out at your place; I'll bring supplies."

"Sounds good. I'll see you when you get here. I might be in the shower, so you can let yourself in."

"Okay, be there soon." They hung up and Jude grabbed a tote bag and went to the kitchen and started putting in the necessary items. She grabbed a few things from the living room and put them in the bag as she walked out the door.

She walked up to Sadie's apartment and let herself in.

"Sades, I can't get over how awesome this place is." Jude called to her as she scanned the open floor plan and walked to the kitchen, just to the right, and started pulling things out of her bag and setting them out on the counter.

After a few minutes, Sadie came out of her room and saw a large bowl of popcorn with chocolate drizzled over it and a bottle of wine.

"Hey sis." Sadie smiled, hugging Jude. "I love it when you make popcorn."

"I know." Jude handed her a glass of wine, "What should we toast to?"

"Us being awesome."

"Okay." Jude nodded and they touched rims.

"Now," Jude pulled out a few movies from the bag, "we've got the classics," she held up The Notebook and The Prince and Me, "or something new." She held up Burlesque and The Proposal.

Sadie looked them over, picked up Burlesque and read the back. Jude continued, "Or, if those don't work we could watch The Fast and the Furious."

Sadie's eyes flicked up to her.

"I've got one through five." Jude taunted.

"Hmmm," Sadie seemed to think it over, "chick flick or hot guys with fast cars; decisions, decisions."

"If you're looking for hot guys, you get to see Cam Gigandet naked in this one." Jude pointed to the movie in her hand.

"You know what, lets watch a new one, we've seen the others so many times." Sadie handed her Burlesque.

Jude smiled, "I love this movie."

"I bet you do." Sadie smirked.

"Yep, and it has nothing to do with the naked guy either." Jude told her, "I like the glamour behind it."

"Mhm."

"Hey, I'm not the one who decided to watch it after she found out about the naked guy."

Together, they brought everything from the kitchen to the living room. Sadie put in the DVD and sat down next to Jude on the couch.

"So, how are you doing?" Jude asked as the previews ran.

"I'm fine." Jude studied her for a minute.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" She asked, seeing traces of anger and sadness in her eyes.

Sadie sighed, "I'm good, Jude, really."

"Okay." Jude said with a nod and pushed play.

When the movie was over Sadie was almost asleep.

"You're right, that was a good movie." Sadie yawned.

"I knew you would like it."

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Jude told her as she started to nod off.

"I think so too." Sadie stood and stretched.

"Good night."

"Night and thanks Jude."

"Anytime Sades, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Jude heard Sadie lock up behind her.

The clock showed midnight when Jude glanced at the clock on her nightstand. She sat cross-legged on her bed with a pen and paper.

_Tom,_

_The new job is going well. I think you would like these guys. I'll have to introduce you sometime. Just so you know, I never doubted you, no matter what the piranhas say. I love you and trust you completely so there are no worries. Other people seemed a little concerned, mostly Mason. I don't know why, maybe he was just making sure that things were still good. I had an impromptu interview walking down the street with CDN and they asked all kinds of questions too. I was vague because I don't want to tell them anything and I think it might be fun to mess with the piranhas a little. I don't know what you think about that, but I say let them believe what they want. They never print anything true anyway._

_I can't wait to see you. I miss my Jommy lovin (That is our power couple name by the way. Apparently we are so awesome together we get a nickname), and before you think it, no, I don't only want you for your body, I miss your personality too. _

_Jude_

_P.S. There's some fun stuff in here too. _

Jude grabbed another piece of paper and the pictures from the paper, along with some scissors and tape. She cut out the pictures and taped them to the paper. Then she wrote a caption next to each one. She then pulled out the paper Mason had given her and cut those pictures up and put them on the paper as well.

When she was finished, she smiled to herself and folded it up with the letter and put it in an envelope. Before sealing it she slid a couple pictures that Dom emailed to her from Karma's birthday party and stuck it in the mailbox.


	7. Pranks and Police Cruisers

**Here's chapter seven. Sorry it took so long, things got a little crazy. I am trying my best to do more frequent updates. Thanks again to Driver Picks The Music...you rock.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and the characters I have created. The other characters belong to Linda and Stephen and the writers at Epitome.**

**Pranks and Police Cruisers**

Tom awoke and slid open the door to his bunk. He walked down the short hallway, lined three bunks high on each side, and saw he was the only one awake. He poured himself a cup of coffee and asked Dave if he wanted some.

"No thanks. I've had my fill already this morning." Tom walked to the front of the bus.

"So, how are things this morning?" Tom asked.

"Smooth sailing, so far." Dave answered, "You?"

Tom nodded, "How long have you been driving for Darius?"

"About five years. I did all three of Jude's, a couple of Mason's, one of Shay's, and a couple more."

"Nice." Tom said, "Have you met the new girl?"

"Keisha, not yet." He told him, "From what I hear though, she comes with her own back-up crew."

"Are you gonna drive for her too?"

"I never know until right before."

They talked for a little while longer, then Tom went back to his bunk and pulled out Jude's letter. He smiled as he read it and laughed at the personality line, which he coined on the way to Karma's party when Jude asked what the other half really was. Tom set the letter aside and slid out the pictures. The first was of Dom, Karma, Joselle, Jude and him. The second was of him and Jude sitting at a table laughing about something. Then he pulled out Jude's artwork and laughed. Jude had made a collage story of last weeks and this weeks entertainment section. She taped the three hugging pictures on opposite ends of the top of the paper, writing HUGS: make sure you ask first, so it isn't red light behavior. Given the circumstances, that's just wrong on so many levels. On the next one, Jude cut a picture of Tom out and placed it over Chad so it showed Tom's hand on her back, walking by her office. An arrow was drawn by the door with the caption, MY OFFICE: Slightly bigger than a closet. Closets have games. Rooms slightly bigger than closets are fun for games...like Battleship...and Twister. Could be fun. The last one showed Chad catching Jude when she tripped on the stairs. Next to it was written, FUNNY STORY: This was actually the end to an embarrassing moment. One of the most embarrassing on a professional level, because let's face it, personal ones would be so much worse. I fell down the stairs and he caught me before I face planted and broke my ankle, then asked if I was drunk. So yeah, awesome first day impression…

Tom flipped it over and smiled, Jude wrote, 'Always remember, make sure you're the first one to open something, if the seal is broken, move along.'

He slipped everything back into the envelope as the bus slowed. Tom heard a thud followed by an "_oh shit" _come from the bunks. He peeked out the door and yelled, "Morning" to Speed, who had landed on the floor.

"Morning, Sweetheart." He responded and sleepily got up, winked at him, and headed for the bathroom. Tom smirked at the petty jab. _Those three have been on my case all week, nonstop. It's time to retaliate._ Tom leaned his back against the wall and his wheels started turning.

He got up and started to look around when he realized that it was too quiet, especially for an all driving day. He walked down to the main area of the bus and saw the three of them whispering to each other.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing." Wally said, "Just thinking about what to do today."

Tom nodded and walked past them to the kitchen area.

He heard them whispering when he was out of sight. He shook his head and smiled to himself, _this is going to be good. _

A few hours later, they were parked at a gas station. Tom followed the guys out of the bus. They went inside for supplies and Tom went around the side of the building. He pulled out his cell phone and made a few calls, before going inside.

Tom was the last one on the bus and started toward his bunk when Kyle, who was sitting on the couch, called him over.

"Hey, can you listen to this progression, see what you think."

"Yeah, sure." He sat down and took the recording device and listened to it.

"Sounds good. What were you thinking?"

"Maybe speed up the bridge a little."

"If you want to, but I think it's solid."

"Okay, thanks." Tom nodded and headed to his room again to put his purchases away. He opened his door and about thirty balloons were stuffed inside. He sighed and set his bag down, "What _is_ this?"

Then he grabbed one and stabbed it with the fork on his nightstand. When he did a cloud of white dust burst out and hit him in the face. The guys laughed from their vantage point around the corner and Tom heard the click of a camera when he turned around.

He glared at them, said nothing, and went to the bathroom to wash the powder off of his face and out of his hair. He heard them laughing hysterically. He smiled to himself, _payback is gonna be so much sweeter._

Then he sat down on the couch with his journal and started to respond to Jude's letter.

Suddenly there was the jolt of the bus pulling off to the side of the road. Tom looked out the back window and called to the guys as he came out of his room.

"What is going on? Why are we being pulled over?"

The three of them jumped up and looked at each other nervously.

"We didn't do anything."

The flashing red and blue lights filled the dark tour bus and two men in uniforms pounded on the door. The guys just stood there, as if in shock, so Tom went and answered the door.

"We're looking for Vincent Spiederman, Kyle Blackwood, and Wally Gaudet." The two officers told him as the barged through the door.

"Why, what's going on?" Tom asked.

The two men ignored the question and walked straight to Speed, Kyle, and Wally.

"You are under arrest for a serious crime, do you understand? You have the right to retain and instruct counsel without delay. We will provide you with a toll-free telephone lawyer referral service, if you do not have your own lawyer. Anything you say can be used in court as evidence. Do you understand? Would you like to speak to a lawyer?"

The three of them looked shocked as they were placed in handcuffs and guided out to the police cruiser.

"There has to be some kind of mistake." Tom called after them.

They each proclaimed their innocence as the car doors were slammed shut and disappeared into the night.

Dave came out of the front of the bus and looked at Tom, "Well, this is a mess."

"I'd say." Tom responded.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Let's go get them." Tom told him and they started down the road.

About a mile down the road they saw the police cruiser on the side of the road. Dave pulled the bus over behind the cruiser and Tom smirked at Dave and patted him on the back. As he approached the car, one of the officers got out and walked towards him.

"Hey TQ." the taller of the two greeted him and they did a bro hug. Tom looked into the car and saw the other officer talking with the guys and within seconds Speed was out of the car, yelling at Tom, "You are such an asshole."

"Total douchebag." Kyle glared at him.

Tom laughed and looked at Dave, who had filmed the entire thing, "You got that?"

"Yep."

"Dave, you were in on this too?" Kyle yelled.

"What the hell, I thought we were cool!" Wally yelled at Dave, who simply shrigged.

"What can I say?" Tom told them, "Paybacks are a bitch."

"So, what were the charges anyway?" Dave asked from behind the camera.

"Melting too many faces with our instruments." All three said at once.

Immediately the five of them burst into laughter and walked back to the bus. When things settled down and were quiet, Tom started to write again.

Jude,

I am happy to hear the new job is going well. I would like to meet them; they sound like cool guys from what you've told me. Thanks for the pictures you sent. The artwork was awesome, I needed a laugh, so thanks for that.

I never doubted you either, I love you and I don't think anything will every change that. The guys were concerned here too. Those guys sure do care about you. You need to let me know when your interview airs. It sounds like something I would like to see. As for letting the piranhas believe what they want, I'm with you. It would be fun to give them hell. Let's do it.

Jommy, hunh? Kinda rolls off the tongue. I like it. Who knew we were awesome enough to have a power couple name. I mean of course, we're awesome. There's no doubt about that, but that's awesome. I miss having you with me. I can't wait to see your beautiful face again.

Tom

**Thanks for reading 3**


	8. A Little Celebration

**Hey everyone! I apologize profusely for this taking so long. I had some pretty big events going on in life and they took up most of my writing time, but I am back with the newest chapter and hope you like it. Oh, and can any 90's kids find the line from the late 90's movie? **

**Disclaimer: same as always...I own nothing but my own imagination. **

A Little Celebration

Jude woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up, groaning at the caller ID, and answering it with a mumbled hello.

"Jude, how are you, how are things going?"

"I'm fine D, what do you need?"

"I need you to do me a favor, can you come in?"

"D, it's eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, can it wait for a couple hours?"

"Sure, see you in two hours."

"Okay," Jude said and heard the call disconnect right as she was asking, "what am I going to be doing?"

Jude walked into GMajor two hours later and was met by a frustrated Darius in the lobby.

"Give her star quality." Jude looked to where he pointed at Keisha and her crew and smiled at them and signaled them to wait a minute. She got an eye roll from Keisha.

"Uh, D, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jude asked and they stepped to the side.

"First, why so harsh and second, I'm not a movement coach or a choreographer, hire one of those." Jude said quietly, "This girl does not want to work with me, why are you trying to force it?"

"You have a natural talent for performing. You've shown you still have it. Why not share it with the next generation?" Darius smiled at her.

"You do realize that I'm not working for you right now." Jude crossed her arms.

"Do you want a job to come back to?" His voice firm.

"That would be great, but you know as well as I do that I've been offered other opportunities."

"We both know you're going to do this, so why argue?"

"I'm just letting you know where I stand. I'm not going to keep coming to the rescue, after this you're going to have to hire someone to do the other jobs."Jude turned toward the makeshift stage and called over her shoulder, "Also, I have to give you a hard time for waking me up on my day off." Darius smiled at her and went to his office.

"Hey guys, I'm Jude." The four unknown to Jude ran through introductions.

"Okay girls, show me what you've got." Sadie and Mason walked up behind her as the music started. Jude pulled out a small camera and recorded as the three of them watched DKPLO attempt to perform an obscene number that looked awkward. When they finished, Keisha looked at her expectantly and Jude hit stop and spoke up.

"Okay, so…" Jude said, choosing her words carefully, "Your singing was great." The girls smiled, "Your choreography on the other hand, needs some work."

"It's sexy." Keisha snapped. Jude sighed.

"It's vulgar and uncoordinated. Sexy would be if you classed it up five notches and could stay on beat." Jude could see a diva fit brewing and before she could say another word Keisha exploded.

"What do you know has-been? You don't do choreographed numbers on stage, you haven't even been on stage in years."

"You're right. I don't do choreographed numbers on stage and I haven't performed much in the past few years," Keisha got a smug look on her face. "but, I have been in this industry for a long time, I know what works and what doesn't. If you don't check your attitude, you'll be gone before your first single drops."

"Is that a threat?" Keisha's voice rose an octave.

"No, it's a fact." Jude told her calmly, "I've seen enough people come and go to know that this type of attitude isn't taken for very long by anyone in the industry, people have been dropped for less. So calm down and take the advice and the constructive criticism from someone who knows, 'kay." Keisha went silent and the other girls looked shocked. "Now, take ten."

As the girls walked away, Jude ran her hand through her hair and sighed, _What did I agree to this for?_ She turned to face Sadie and Mason, "I have my work cut out for me."

Sadie put her arm around Jude's shoulders, "Yeah, you do."

"What else would you rather be doing on a Saturday?" Mason asked and Jude gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Okay girls, run it again." Jude said when they returned.

"Why, so you can hate on it some more?"

Jude ignored the comment and cued the music.

"You two in back, speed up a half of beat on the chorus." Jude instructed when they finished, "And you two in the middle, slow down a half beat."

They nodded and Jude said, "Instead of the hip thrusting in the third verse, try a hip shake into a hip dip."

They worked for another hour and when they finished making the performance acceptable, Jude called Darius and hit record on the camera.

"That's what I'm talking about. Good work." He smiled after he watched the tweaked performance.

The girls smiled and packed their things up. As they walked out the door, Jude called Keisha.

"Hey, I thought you might like this. It's before and after." Jude extended a jewel case toward her.

"Thanks." She took it with an unreadable look, shouldered her bag and walked out.

Jude turned to Sadie, "I have this work thing tonight, you wanna come?"

"What kind of work thing?"

"It's a little celebration, Theory's first single dropped and is doing awesome."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, it'll be fun," Jude said in a singsong tone.

"Okay."

"Awesome. I'll come get you at seven."

Jude and Sadie walked into the crowded venue where the small celebration was being held.

"Hey guys." Jude walked up to their place at the bar, "This is Sadie, my sister."

"Hi Sadie, I'm Tyler." He offered her a hand. Sadie shook it and both lingered a few seconds longer than needed.

"This is Dave, Dean, and Joe." Tyler told her and each of them waved at their name.

"So, how does it feel to have your new single do so well?" Jude asked the group.

"Freaking awesome" was the consensus. One of the guys motioned to the bartender and he brought them a round. Each one grabbed a glass and clinked them together before downing the liquid inside.

They celebrated until closing time, Jude watching the interaction between her sister and the lead singer, and then went their separate ways. Jude and Sadie started off towards Sadie's.

"So," Jude said to Sadie, "what did you think about Tyler?"

"He's nice." Sadie responded and Jude laughed, "What?"

"Oh come on, you were making eyes with him all night."

Sadie opened her mouth to protest, "Don't even try to deny it. It was there the _minute _you two saw each other."

"Yeah." She admitted laughing as she looked away and bit her lip.

"You should go for it." Jude told her after a short silence.

"Think so?"

Jude nodded, "I haven't seen you smile like that in a while."

"Well, I gave him my number, so we'll see how it goes." Jude smiled to herself as they continued to walk down the street.

A couple of minutes later they heard the honk of a car horn and a silver SUV pulled over.

"You ladies want a ride home?" Tyler asked as he rolled the window down.

"You good?" Jude asked him.

"Yep, I'm Designated Dave tonight."

"Then we'd love one." Sadie answered.

Tyler got out and opened the rear door for them, offering a hand first to Sadie and then to Jude and closed the door behind them.

"So, where to?" He asked when it was just the three of them. Sadie gave directions to her apartment complex. They pulled up and said their goodbyes. Sadie hung back and talked with Tyler for a minute. Jude smirked as she let herself into the building and then into the apartment. Sadie followed a short time later.

Jude headed home the next morning and started a pot of coffee. As it brewed, Jude flipped through the mail; sorting the bills from the junk, the important from the not important. She took the letter with familiar handwriting, poured a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, tucking her feet under her. After she read it she pulled her journal out from under the couch cushion where she stashed it and started writing a response.

Tom,

I'm glad I could bring some entertainment to your life. The interview airs next week, you should check it out. It might be good, depending on what they all do with it. You know, we think a lot alike. I said the same thing to the interviewer about the name they gave us. I like it, we should use it. How? I really don't know, but I'm sure we could think of something.

Today I had an interesting task. I got a call from D early this morning (it was like 8, but that's early for me, especially on a Saturday) and when I went into GMajor he had me be a movement coach to DKPLO. I told him next time that he needed to find someone else to do that stuff after this, so we'll see how that goes. Also, today there was a celebration for Theory's single dropping and kicking ass. Sadie and I went to the party and she hit it off with Tyler. I think that's pretty cool.

How is tour going? I know how it can be. Try to pick up a few new movies or something when you stop at the next town so you don't have to watch the same few episodes of whatever show Darius has on there. I know Beaches got sickening for me.

Three weeks until you're in Toronto. I'm counting the days too. Hopefully it'll go by fast and not be the eternity it will most likely feel like. Love you and see you soon.

Jude

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know...hit the review button xoxo**


	9. One Condition

Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter. I have had the next one pretty much written since I started this story, so it should be up sooner than the two months it took to get this one up. Thanks for being patient and the reviews :) xoxo

Disclaimer: This is strictly fictional, any resemblance to real events are purely consequential and unintentional. I own the musings of my imagination, nothing else.

Driver Picks The Music...you rock as usual...

**One Condition**

Tom awoke to a dark and cloudy morning. He sighed and laid in the quiet for a moment before slipping on his iPod. He absentmindedly listened to the shuffle until he heard Jude's voice. As he closed his eyes, he realized he missed her even more, if it was possible.

"Hey Tom." Wally knocked as the song ended.

Tom pulled out his earbuds, "We're gonna be stopping in the next town, just so you know." Wally told him.

"Okay, thanks man." He answered and put his earbuds back in.

As the bus slowed and turned into a convenience store, Tom decided to take Jude's advice and pick up a few new movies to cure the boredom.

He and the guys got off the bus and went inside as Dave gassed up the bus.

Spied, Kyle, and Wally walked the aisles, grabbing items they wanted. Tom went to the movie rack and scanned the selection. He grabbed a few and went through the aisles to get food.

Tom went to check out and set the items on the cashier's counter. She smiled at him and looked him up and down. He smiled politely at her and said thank you as he took his bag and called, "Meet you outside."

The four of them walked into the venue and started getting ready for sound check. There was a knock on the dressing room door. Kyle answered it and greeted Karma.

"Hey, you're back."

"Yep, I thought I'd stop by for a visit." He stepped back and she entered the room. Spied and Tom walked in and greeted her also. She smiled at them, "I wanted to see some of my favorite people."

"I'm happy you stopped by." Spied told her, Karma smiled. After a few minutes they were called for sound check.

Later on that night Tom was scanning the crowd after the encore and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"You were wonderful, goodnight everybody!"

"That son of a bitch." Tom said under his breath as he noisily shut the door to their dressing room.

Tom shook his head and mumbled some more unintelligent phrases.

"You look like some just told you they screwed your girlfriend." Spied said and immediately backpedaled when Tom glared at him.

"I'm just kidding, what's up?" Spied continued, standing with his arm around Karma.

Tom took a deep breath, "David is here."

Spied felt Karma stiffen and he looked at her, "Who's David?"

"My ex," Spied gave her a confused look. She added, "Josie's father."

A flash of recognition crossed his face and Karma moved out his arms and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out there, to take care of this."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Spied said.

"I'm going with you." Tom told her.

"No." She said, looking at Spied, "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine."

She turned to Tom, "You aren't going out there, you'll pummel him. This is neither the time nor the place and I don't need you getting arrested."

They stared at each other in protest.

"Fine." Tom muttered firmly. Karma moved toward the door again and disappeared on the other side.

Spied watched the interaction between Karma and David from the doorway. He could feel the emotions building, a cross between concern, jealousy, and anger, as David hugged a tense Karma and as they talked he ran his hand down her crossed arms. She stepped back slightly and told him something firmly before walking away. She went back to the dressing room.

"How'd it go?" Spied asked, opening his arms to her and she walked into them.

"Fine. I reminded him of the court order saying that he has to stay away from every member of my family and told him that my brother and boyfriend were back here and they were kind of upset that he was here and it would be best if he left."

Spied smirked, "Boyfriend, hm?"

"You don't care that I said that do you? I know we never talked about it or anything…"

Spied stopped her, "It's fine, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get to call you my girlfriend." He winked at her.

"Deal." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Everyone made their way back to the bus, Spied and Karma lingered outside.

"Ya think he's gonna hit that tonight?" Wally asked Kyle.

"Dude, that's my sister." Tom said.

"Yeah, I know and you're sister is fine." Kyle told him.

Tom rolled his eyes and walked back to his bunk.

A few minutes later Spied walked in and went back to the bunks. Tom looked up from his journal and called to him.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second." Spied did and he continued, "Treat her right or I'll have to hurt you."

"Got it."

"Okay." Tom nodded and Spied went back to what he was doing. Tom went back to his journal.

Jude,

Everything is going good here. I did take your advice and pick up some new DVDs from the gas station this morning. I am going a little stir crazy, so hopefully it will help. I think I have so much new material that I might have my next three albums...

We had some drama of our own today. Karma surprised us by coming to the show to hang out and Josie's father decided to show up as well. She dealt with it (she wouldn't let anyone else and in hind sight, it was probably a good thing…) and he left quietly, but it was still crazy.

On another note, Spied and Karma really hit it off. It seems like a good thing. I hope it stays that way. You said Sadie and Tyler? What is it with our sisters? And you, playing Matchmaker Jude…

Congrats on the single; that is great. You are amazing so there should be no doubt that your work will do well.

I will see you next week. I can't wait to see you and be home for a little while. There's something in here for you. I love you.

Tom


	10. Wait For Me

Hey guys, here's the next chapter, just in time for the new year :) Hope everyone had a good holiday season and a great new years.

Disclaimer: Wait For Me is originally by Theory of a Deadman...I just borrowed it for my own purposes.

Wait For Me

Jude was sitting in her office at Decibel, flipping through her notes for the day. She read over the last page and added them to the pile on her desk. She smiled to herself and took out the envelope containing Tom's letter from earlier in the week, sliding out the second page and setting the envelope aside. She closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. It was like she could hear his voice serenading her.

You are not alone tonight

Imagine me there by your side

It's so hard to be here so far away from you

I'm counting the days til

I'm finally done

I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one

It feels like forever til I return to you

But it helps me on those lonely nights

It's that one thing that keeps me alive

Knowing that you wait for me

Ever so patiently

No one else knows the feeling inside

We hang up the phone without saying goodnight

Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home

It's never been easy to say

But it's easier when I've gone away

Knowing that you wait for me

Ever so patiently

Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and

It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

What I'd give

What I'd do

Knowing I'm not there for you

Makes it so hard to leave

What I'd give

What I'd do

Anything to get me home to you

And this time I'll stay

And you wait for me

Ever so patiently

Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and

It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

Her phone rings, interrupting her thoughts. She smiled as she answered.

"Hey Spied, are you guys back?"

"Not yet, we're about an hour out."

"Awesome, so you'll be here soon."

"Yeah and I can't wait to get off the bus."

"I hear that."

"So I'll let you get back to work and see you later."

"Okay, sounds good." Jude was just about to hang up when she heard her name.

"Yeah?"

"Hang on a second."

There was the sound of someone catching the phone and a short pause before she heard, "Hey babe."

"Hi, I can't wait to see you."

"Me either. I just wanted to let you know that I need to make a stop before I come by you."

"Okay, I will be at the studio for about an hour or so, I can meet you there if you'd like."

"Sure, see you then."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Jude set her phone back on her desk and picked up the stack of papers in front of her and went to Studio One to meet with Theory. On her way out of her office she literally ran into Tyler and her papers hit the floor.

"Sorry." Jude said, bending down to pick them up, "I really need to watch where I'm going."

"It's okay, my fault." He leaned down to help her.

Jude stood up and realigned the stack and Tyler followed her into the studio. When all of them were ready Jude spoke into the mic.

"Okay guys, we have a shorter day today, so let's make it count."

They worked for a couple hours before Jude told them they could leave. Jude went back into her office and Tyler knocked on the door.

"You forgot this one earlier." He told her, handing her Tom's song.

"Oh, thank you. I would've been upset if I'd lost that."

"No problem." He said, "Whoever wrote that for you is one lucky person. Not too many people would do that."

"Thanks." Jude smiled.

Tyler smiled at her, "See ya later."

"See ya."

Jude tucked the letter and the song in her pocket and headed out the door when she got a text from Spied telling her that they were outside. She stepped out and saw Kyle, Spied, and Wally walking up the sidewalk.

"Hey guys." Jude called and pulled all of them into a hug. They hugged her back and Jude asked, "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"The traditional half way through tour party at Harrison's of course." Kyle told her.

"Nice." Jude told him, "See you then."

Jude went back into her office and continued her work.

Tom walked into GMajor with the hood up on his zip up hoodie and sunglasses on and saw an intern crossing the lobby. He approached them and asked where Jude was.

"She's not here." They answered shortly.

"Weird, she said she would be here."

"Well, she's not." They reiterated, looking pointedly into his shielded eyes.

"Thanks." He turns to leave and he sees Sadie.

"Hey Sadie."

"Hey, you're back."

"Yeah. Have you seen Jude? She said she was at the studio but she's not here."

"She's at Decibel today. You should find her there."

"Thanks."

"No problem," She replied, "what's with the glasses, you hungover?"

"Nope." Tom shook his head tiredly.

Sadie laughed and said, "See you later Tom, go get some sleep."

"Bye."

The shocked intern then walked up to Sadie and asked "That was Tom Quincy?"

Sadie nodded and answered the ringing phone.

As Tom walked toward Decibel and called Jude and told her that he was on his way.

When he got there he went around to the alley where Jude said she'd meet him. He saw her leaning against the wall eating Peanut M&Ms.

"Doing it alone in an alley, isn't that the first sign of addiction?" He said, sneaking up on her.

She offered him some and said, "The first taste is always free."

Tom smiled and took a few, "Look what you started."

Jude smirked and shrugged. He took her hand and tugged her into him. She leaned her head on his chest before looping her fingers through his belt loops and pulling him fully to her. She leaned up and kissed him. He pushed her against the wall and ran his hands down her side to her thigh and hitched it up around his hip as Jude slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they separated Jude whispered, "I'm gonna grab my jacket, let's get out of here."

Tom released her and she slipped into the building and was back out in a matter of minutes.

"You look exhausted." Jude told him as she walked out the door and saw him without his sunglasses. She put her left arm around his waist, "When was the last time you slept?"

He draped his arm around her shoulders, "I woke up early Wednesday and haven't been to sleep since."

"Almost three days." Jude shook her head, "When we get to my house, you go to bed and I'll take care of the other stuff."

"Sounds good." He replied, knowing there was no point to protesting. She toyed with the fingers on his right hand, "So, how has tour been going?"

"Good, crazy insane, but good."

"Got any stories you couldn't tell your mom?"

"There are a few, like winning the beer pong tournament, three nights in a row..."

"You beat Kyle?" Jude interrupted.

"Yeah."

"That is awesome." Jude laughed, "No one can usually beat him."

"That's what they told me." He replied, "There were a few more things along the lines of that, but remember the most important rule of tour?"

"I know," Jude smiled, "I know."

They walked in a combination of talking and comfortable silence the rest of the way to Jude's house. When they walked through the door Lara almost bowled them over. Tom crouched down and greeted her. When she was satisfied she pranced away. Tom stood back up and Jude went to give him a quick kiss. He gripped her hips and pulled her into him. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him again. It left both of them wanting more.

"Sleep now, fun stuff later." Jude whispered in his ear, but she didn't move.

Tom smirked at her, "Then I better get some sleep."

He kissed her once more and they went separate ways. A few hours later Tom awoke to find Jude in the living room, putting on some music. He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her and she leaned into him.

"The place looks nice." He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Good, you're awake. How did you sleep?"

"Good." He nuzzled her neck. She tilted her head and he kissed the base of her neck and ran his hands up and down her body. Jude closed her eyes and her breath hitched.

There was a knock on the door. They both sighed. Jude turned and kissed him before going to answer the door.

"Hey Sades." Jude said, "Come on in."

Shortly after Spied, Kyle, and Wally burst through the door calling, "Ain't no party like a Harrison party…" before turning up the stereo.

"Cuz a Harrison party don't stop." Jude called from across the room.

When the party was in full swing, Spied looked at Kyle and Wally, "Panty raid on Jude's room, best ones wins."

They weaved through the people and ran down the hall to Jude's room. They came back a few minutes later, Spied had on a midnight blue and black corset, Kyle had on a pink lace teddy, and Wally had on a short purple nightgown. Just then there was a knock at the door. Spied answered it, "Hey pretty lady."

"Hey, I could say the same to you, nice outfit." Karma said.

"I know, brings out my eyes." Karma laughed and shook her head.

"Hey, you made it!" Jude called to her, "Good to see you again."

"Thanks, you too. It was a little trickier getting away this time." Karma told her, "Josie wanted to come visit Uncle Tommy and Jude, but I told her it was grown ups only tonight, so she decided to have a kids only sleepover with a couple friends from school and only Grandma Dom was invited because she could make cookies with them."

Jude laughed, "That's so cute."

Jude saw Sadie sneak out the door and back in a few minutes later with Tyler.

She greeted him and chatted for a few minutes before Tom walked up beside her. She introduced them and they shook hands.

When the party was just starting to quiet down in the early hours of the morning, Jude told the guys, Karma, Sadie, and Tyler, "You guys can take the living room and the guest room if you wanna crash."

Jude then walked up to Tom and whispered in his ear. He looked over at her and smirked.

"We'll have to be quiet." He told her softly.

"I can do quiet." Jude assured him and they slipped away.

Jude awoke the next morning. She smiled to herself and kissed Tom and slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes, before making her way to the kitchen. On her way, she peeked in the guest room and saw Sadie and Tyler asleep in the bed and in the living room Spied and Karma were asleep on the couch and Kyle and Wally were each asleep on makeshift beds on the floor. When she made it to the kitchen she started pulling food for breakfast. As she started cooking Tom walked up beside her and kissed her cheek.

"What are you making?"

"Waffles, bacon, and eggs."

"Sounds delicious." Tom started making coffee. When everything was done, Jude called to everyone and they all ate together. Each of them going their own ways as the day went on. Tom and the guys left to go to the show later on that night.


	11. There's Something Exciting In Store

Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read! I'm back again, sorry it took so long, but here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

There's Something Exciting In Store

_One month later…_

Jude walked up the side walk to an old American Foursquare style house and knocked on the door. A woman in her late sixties opened the door and smiled.

"Jude, it's so good to see you." She said, pulling Jude into a hug.

"You too Grams." Jude hugged her back and Grams gave her a look.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Oh, nothing." Grams smiled and they walked into the living room and Grams asked, "Do you want some cookies? I just made some."

Jude smiled at the typical Grandma question and knowing she was going to feed her no matter what said, "Sure, why not."

Grams smiled and brought a plate in and set it on the coffee table.

"So, how have things been?" Jude asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, you know. It's been good. I got my garden going. That's been keeping me busy."

Jude nodded, "That's good. How have the lessons been going?"

"Good, good. Got some talented kids right now." They talked for a while more and Grams said, " Enough about me, how are things in your part of the world?"

"For the most part, things have been great. I am working at Decibel with an up and coming band that's gonna go far. I have no doubt about that."

"Darius let you work somewhere else?"

"He didn't have much of a choice. My contract's up; it was either I go for a short time or permanently."

Grams laughed, "You are definitely strong-willed."

"Have to be working in the industry."

Grams nodded, "True. How do you like working at this new place?"

"I like it a lot. Chad's a good guy to work for."

"Is that the same guy you met a few years a go at that music festival?" Jude nodded and smiled at the memory.

"How about that man of yours?"

"Which one?" Jude asked with a straight face.

"You know, that sense of humor of yours is what gets you in trouble." Grams laughed.

"I know." Jude laughed, knowing she was referring to the stories in the tabloids, "Tom's great. He's on tour now with Spied, Kyle, and Wally, he'll be back in two months. Things are going really well for them."

"He's treating you right?" Grams asked protectively.

"Yes, definitely."

"You need to bring him around when he gets back and tell him I said hi when you talk to him."

"I will, don't worry." Jude promised.

They talked for a while longer, before the clock chimed and Grams said, "Oh my, I've got to go. I have an appointment in thirty minutes and it takes about that to drive there."

"Okay, it was great seeing you Grams."

"You too, dear. We need to visit again soon."

They hugged again and Grams whispered, "There is something exciting in store for you."

Jude looked at her wide-eyed and asked excitedly, "What is it?"

Grams shook her head, "Now, I'm not going to ruin the surprise for you. You'll see soon enough."

Jude protested, "You can't do that to me Grams, come on!"

She shook her head, "I have to go, dear. Have a safe trip back home."

Jude sighed and got into her car and drove back to her house, her mind racing about what Grams told her. When she got home, she took Lara for a short walk and when she got back from that she got a call from Sadie. They chatted for a while before Jude brought up what Grams had told her.

"Jude, Grams is an eccentric woman, don't…"

"Sadie," Jude interrupted, "I don't know why I told you, you don't believe she can sense things. She may be unconventional, but she hans't been wrong yet."

"She speaks like a fortune cookie or a horoscope. It's open to interpretation."

Jude dropped the conversation and they talked about other things before saying goodbye.

Jude sighed and plopped on the couch. Lara jumped up beside her and Jude pet her and said, "Well, I believe her."

Jude pulled out a pen and paper and started writing.

Tom,

How are things going? Anything noteworthy happen? Things are going good here. I miss you like crazy though. I can't wait until you get back.

I went and saw Grams today. She says hi and that you need to come around when you get back. Do you remember when I told you she can sense things? She said that there's something exciting coming up, but wouldn't tell me what it was. She doesn't want to ruin the surprise. It's gonna drive me nuts until I find out. Do you have any ideas?

Love you.

Jude


	12. Curiosities and Collectibles

Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read and thank you to those who are reviewing! I love hearing from you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Curiosities and Collectibles

Tom and Kyle stepped off the bus in the early afternoon and walked toward the downtown area. They talked as they walked down the slightly busy street, taking in the sights. About halfway down the block they were walking on they saw an interesting looking shop, Curiosities and Collectibles, and decided to go inside.

Kyle nudged Tom and asked, "Think we'll find anything creepy in a place with a name like that?"

"Who knows, I guess we'll find out." He responded as they went inside.

The walls were lined with items of all different types, ranging from old instruments to old signs, furniture to jewelry, and books. They looked around and Kyle stopped at a stack of dusty records. Tom kept going through the unorganized aisles until something caught his eye. A light glinted off an old pear shaped, locket pendant with a black diamond in the center. He picked it up and studied the infinity symbols etched around the stone. He held onto it and found Kyle, who had called for him.

"Look at this stuff." Kyle had a box of stuff on a nearby table. He pulled out a leather jacket, some vintage concert tees, a stack of hats, and some other miscellaneous things.

Kyle handed Tom the jacket and put on one of the hats. Tom slipped the jacket on and said, "I think I am gonna get this, fits well."

Kyle nodded and tried on another hat and glanced in the mirror. He grabbed the ones he wanted and they went to check out. Once at the counter, an older man came from behind a curtain that lead to the back room.

"Did you find everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Tom told him as he handed him the items he was holding. He checked out and Kyle went next. As he was paying, he looked behind the cashier and pointed to an item.

"Can you ring that up too?" Tom looked at him questioningly and Kyle smirked. Tom shook his head and laughed.

They left the store and walked around for a while more before heading back to the bus.

Later on that night, they were backstage, getting ready for the night's performance and the opening act for the night came and introduced themselves as Jake, Ross, and Brandon.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming out tonight."

"Yeah, thanks for asking us. You guys played with some friends of ours a few weeks ago, International Riot."

"Good guys." Tom said.

"Yeah," Spied said with a laugh, "we got them good."

"That's what we heard."

"Line up." the stage manager called over to them and the opening act started towards the stage and Tom and the guys finished getting ready.

When they were finished, Tom and the guys went out and started playing. Suddenly, when Kyle started playing a thin dust started flying into the air. He paused for a second, before shrugging it off and continuing. A huge cloud came out of the bass drum when he used the pedal. The crowd laughed and Tom turned around and saw Kyle with a thick layer of powder covering his face. Spied and Wally, who were standing near the drums also had thinner layers across their faces. He laughed as he sang and finished the song. They played the rest of the show, with less powder clouds as the songs went on. When the set and encore finished, the opening act met them on the edge of the stage, laughing.

"Damn, that powder really gets into all the nooks and crannies." Ross said.

"Good luck getting it out. When water hits it, it turns to paste." Brandon joked.

"Thanks guys." Kyle said and shook his head, sending a shower of powder to the floor.

Later that night, Tom sat down and started to write.

Jude,

How are things going with you? Things have been going really well here. The last few shows have gone really well. The opening act put out a good prank on us. Spied and the guys got their friend's band really good a couple weeks ago and they retaliated, unexpected and comical. You'll probably see it on YouTube.

Something exciting...that's intriguing. I don't know of anything exciting coming up besides getting off this bus and seeing you. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you though, because it wouldn't be a surprise then. You will have to let me know if you figure it out.

Love you,

Tom


	13. Trashy Tabloids

Hey guys :) Thanks for the love and support. I'm sorry its taking so long between chapters, I'm working on it. Here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Trashy Tabloids

Jude was sitting in her office at Decibel, leaning back in her chair and resting her eyes. There was a knock on her door, she acknowledged it and they walked in.

"Sleeping on the job?" Chad asked, amused.

"Not at all," she responded, enunciating each word and sitting upright, "what's up."

"Do you have those Masters for me?"

"Yes, they are," she paused and looked around her desk, "right here."

He took them from her outstretched hand and said, "You look beat, go home and get some sleep, it's late."

Jude looked at the clock and said, "Holy crap. It's already 10."

"Yep, time flies when you're having fun. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Jude said in a singsong tone and pulled on her jacket, before leaving through the back door.

Jude walked into her house and was greeted by Lara. She leaned down and pet her before filling her food and water dishes. Jude then walked to her room and flopped on her bed and instantly fell asleep. She woke slightly to Lara jumping on the bed and snuggling up to her before falling back to sleep.

Pans were banging together when Jude woke. She sat up slowly and looked around cautiously before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"What are you doing in my house?" Jude yawned as she rounded the corner, seeing Lara sitting next to the stove. Jude smiled as he turned to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and said, "Ow, Mase, too tight."

"Sorry and I'm making breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Oh," Jude scooped some ground into the coffee maker, "make me some too. Breakfast sounds good."

She leaned on the counter, next to the coffee maker and asked, "So, Mase, you come all the way over here for pancakes?"

"Well, you do have better batter than I do." He answered, smirking.

"True." Mason pulled a folded tabloid paper out of his back pocket and showed it to her.

"Trashy tabloids, Yes!" Jude said sarcastically and took it from him, "This is why you came over?"

"I'm gonna win my 20 bucks back."

The headline screamed of yet another rumor about her, this time she was seen in the back alley of Decibel in a semi-compromising position with an unidentifiable man and accompanying the pictures were the normal rumors that follow.

"Who's the new boyfriend?" Mason joked.

Jude studied the pictures, "It took them a while to put these out."

"What?"

"These are from a few weeks ago."

"Seriously?"

Jude nodded, "First off, this is Tom. Second, I don't make out with random guys in back alleys."

"I know that." Mason told her, handing her a plate.

They chatted while they ate and made their bets. When they were finished, Jude and Mason went their separate ways.

Jude was sitting at the soundboard, mixing the days work, when she saw her phone flash. She paused the song and answered.

"Hello." She listened to the voice on the other end.

"Sure. I should be done in an hour, we can meet up then. Want to meet here?" Jude said, "Great. See you then."

An hour later, Jude walked out of Decibel and was bombarded by shouting people with cameras. She kept heading in the direction of her ride, hoping to ditch the camera crew.

"Jude, there are more pictures of you and different me going around, none of them seem to be your boyfriend. Do you have any comments on your promiscuous ways?"

"Nope." She kept walking.

"Really? You know if you don't make any statement, people are going to make assumptions."

"Well," Jude said facing the camera, "my sex life isn't really any of anyone's business."

"Even if you were slutting it up while your unsuspecting boyfriend's out of town?"

Jude smiled, "Especially then, now excuse me. You're blocking my ride."

The cameraman continued to hold the camera in her face.

"I'm going to ask one more time." Jude warned, "Please step aside."

The window to the car rolled down, "Need any help?"

"I got it." Jude replied, pushing past him, giving him an extra bump with her shoulder. She got into the car and they drove off.

"What was that all about?" Karma asked.

Jude sighed and said simply, "The tabloids are just getting up in my personal business again."

They drove to a diner down the road and sat in the back corner booth. They quietly talked until the waitress took their orders.

"So," Karma said, "is this what they were harassing you about?" She set down the tabloid Mason showed her this morning. Jude glanced at it, "One of the many."

"No truth to it?"

Jude sighed, "No."

"Good. I like you." Karma told her, "I didn't want to kick your ass."

Jude smirked, remembering the warning she gave her the day they met. The waitress brought them their food and they talked while they ate. When they were finished, they went to Jude's house.

"It's a little late to be driving back. You wanna crash here?"

Karma looked at the clock blinking Midnight, "Sure, thanks."

The next morning, Jude woke up early and stepped outside to get the mail. She set it on the table and went back to her bedroom to get dressed. She pulled out some jeans and a V-neck t shirt and tugged them on. She looked at herself in the full length mirror for a minute, turning from side to side, before walking to the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. She poured a mug full and flipped through the mail and took Tom's letter. She curled up on the couch and opened it. As she pulled out the letter a black diamond pendant fell out. Smiling, she unfolded the paper and read what he wrote as she sipped on her coffee. Jude tucked the letter away, just as Karma came out of the spare bedroom.

"There's coffee if you want some." Jude told her.

"Thanks." She said and poured herself a cup.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Jude asked.

"I have a seminar to go to in a couple hours, then I need to head back home. Josie has a school play tonight."

"Nice, tell her I said good luck."

"I will." Karma told her, "Thanks again."

They said their goodbyes and Karma left. Jude sat down and wrote Tom a letter.

Tom,

Thank you so much for the pendant, it's beautiful. I have the perfect chain for it. Where did you find it?

Things are going well, for the most part. The tabloids apparently have pictures of me and you behind Decibel, so the 'Jude's a slut' rumor is going around again. They waited longer than usual to release them for some reason. It's fun messing with them though. Let's see how big they blow this one up.

Your sister came for a visit too. It was nice to see her.

I can't wait to see that prank! I really do hope it ends up on YouTube.

Jude


	14. Driving Day

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while between posts, I almost have the next one done, so it shouldn't be as long til that one is up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Driving Day

Tom was sitting in the kitchen area of the bus, drinking his coffee and watching the events of the morning unfold. Kyle was wearing the mask he bought last minute at the shop the two had visited a couple weeks ago and holding the video camera. He snuck up to Spied's bunk and stared at him, getting only inches from his face. Spied awoke with a start and screamed, falling out of bed. Both Kyle and Tom burst out laughing and Spied glared at them.

"What the hell?" Spied asked, sleepily.

Wally walked out of the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower, asked, "What's so funny?"

Kyle turned to face him and Wally jumped.

"That is one freaky mask." Spied grabbed the mask and ran up to scare Dave. They heard a shout from the front of the bus and Spied came running to the back, laughing.

Tom smirked and sipped his coffee. He skimmed the latest tabloid he picked up at the last stop. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all. He folded it, tucked it in his pocket, and went back to his bunk.

He looked out the window at the gloomy day and laid down on his bed. He pulled out Jude's letter and read over it. He shook his head and gave the paper a small smile. _At least she is keeping her sense of humor. _He leaned back and started to doze off, but awoke, almost falling out of bed, when the bus jolted to a stop.

"What's up Dave?" he called across the bus.

"Accident back up," he answered, "it's gonna be a while."

"Nice." Tom said to himself. He sat up on his bed and pulled out his guitar. He started strumming and was suddenly inspired. He pulled out his journal and started writing.

They slowly rolled down the road for miles before being able to get back to normal speed. Tom left his room and went out to the living room area to see Kyle and Wally playing video games and Spied digging through the cupboards. Tom sat down on the couch next to Wally and watched them play.

"Pit stop in a couple miles." Dave called back.

"Yes!" All of them exclaimed.

They stopped at a gas station and they rushed out of the bus. Dave stepped out and started filling the gas tank and the four men walked into store. They were approached by a few people for photos and autographs and they checked out. When they got outside, they walked to where the bus was parked and it was gone. They looked around the parking lot and didn't see it.

"What the hell?" Spied asked, "Where did Dave go?"

"Maybe we pissed him off one too many times and he decided to bail." Wally suggested.

"Maybe," He answered, "but D is gonna be pissed if we don't get to the next show on time."

"Yeah he will." Wally said, "And that would be no good. We gotta find a ride."

Tom glanced over his shoulder and smirked.

"You guys keep thinking of ways to get going. I will be right back." Tom turned back towards the convenience store and followed the sidewalk around back.

"Hey," Tom said, "what's up?"

"Not a whole lot." Dave answered, leaning against the side of the bus.

"You got them freaking out." Tom laughed, "They are ready to hitch a ride to the next town."

Dave smirked, "Well, better go get them then."

They got on to the bus and drove to the front of the building. Dave honked and Tom hollered out the window "You guys coming?"

They groaned and yelled as Dave opened the door and they climbed on. He closed the door and pulled back on to the road. Tom sat down on the couch and pulled out his journal and started to write.

Jude,

Things have been going well out here. Driving days are always tedious though. Only a few more weeks and I will be home for good. Sounds like you're having a pretty good time there and keeping your sense of humor. Those were some good pictures, I may just have to save them.

I found the pendant at this oddities type thrift store in the last city we were in. It was a cool place, I think you'd like it.

See you soon,

Tom


	15. Phone Calls

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 15. It took a little longer than expected, but it's longer than expected…haha. Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I write for the amusement of myself and others…I own nothing. **

Phone Calls

Jude was sitting outside watching Lara run around the yard and reading her letter from Tom when her phone rang. She glanced down at the screen and picked it up.

"Jude, want to do me a solid?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"What you want. It's my day off." She yawned and stretched.

"You know I have this showcase I am working on right? Well, the choreographer bailed and I could use some help."

"Shay, you know I don't dance."

"I've seen you dance, but I'm asking if you know someone who could help."

"I may know a few people, I'd have to make a couple calls."

"You're the best. Come hang out." He thanked her.

"I know, you owe me." Jude joked and hung up.

Jude made her calls, locked up, and went to GMajor. Jude greeted Sadie on her way through the lobby to where Shay was set up. They greeted each other and Jude asked, "So, what are you doing for the showcase?"

"Got some new stuff going." He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Not gonna tell?"

"You're just gonna have to stop by and see."

They chatted for a little while longer when Sadie approached Jude, "Hey guess what."

"What?"

"New stuff is in, there are a few in your size."

Jude smiled, "Let's do it."

Shay shook his head as they snuck back to the fitting area and started looking through the garment bags and boxes.

Sadie slid the zipper down on a garment bag and pulled out a sapphire blue evening gown with lower neckline. She peeked at the tags and handed them to Jude.

"Try these on." Jude took them and a pair of matching pumps. Jude handed Sadie a scarlet cocktail dress that came to her knees with fitted bodice and some red strappy heels. They went into adjacent makeshift fitting rooms and tried them on.

"Sades, I need help with the zipper." Jude told her through the sheet separating them.

"Okay, one sec." Sadie slid open the sheet and worked the zipper.

"Hmm." Sadie tugged a little more and got it up.

"Holy crap, it's hard to breathe."

Sadie glanced over at her, "Help me get this off."

She did and handed her a garment bag with leather pants, a fitted shirt, and leather jacket, "Try this next. It's cute."

She did and stepped out, "I like it, doesn't fit right though."

"Maybe it's sized wrong."

Jude shrugged and changed back into her clothes and walked out to see Karma talking with Shay. Jude waved and Portia walked over to Jude and Sadie and Jude told her, "Portia your clothes are broken, nothing fits right."

"Well, you anyways." Sadie joked, "It fits me just fine."

Jude rolled her eyes.

"Will you two ever stop playing dress up in my new clothes?"

"No." They both said.

Portia thought for a minute then pulled out her tape measure and motioned for Jude. Jude stood in front of her and Portia measured.

Portia looks at her suspiciously.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Nothing," Portia said, "you're measuring different than usual."

Jude shrugged, "It happens sometimes. Besides it wouldn't take much with some of these clothes."

Portia gave her a look, but didn't say anything. When they were finished Jude sat down next to Josie and watched Shay and Karma work. When Karma and Shay were finished, her, Jude, Josie and Sadie went to Jude's house after picking up some take out. Jude set the food out on her coffee table and Sadie got some forks out of the kitchen.

"Sadie, what did you order? It smells funny." Jude handed Sadie a cardboard take out container.

"Lobster Soong." She answered, sniffing the container "It doesn't smell funny."

"I think it does. As long as it tastes good though." Jude shrugged and sat down as she took a bite of her food. They talked while they ate and laughed at the stories being told.

When they were finished eating, Karma asked, "Since I am going to be in town for the next couple days, can Josie hang out with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, for sure. When are you going to be back? I have an appointment tomorrow. "

"Shouldn't be more than a few hours. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just one of those yearly things where they listen to your heart and make you pee in a cup."

Karma laughed, "Good times."

"Yeah, cause that's how I want to spend my afternoon."

Sadie and Karma said their goodbyes and Karma and Josie went into the spare room and put their things away as Jude locked the door behind Sadie. She looked down at Lara and said, "I'm beat. I think I am gonna go to bed."

Lara stared at her, "Don't judge me. I don't care that the sun is still up."

She said her goodnights and changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed and immediately her mind started racing. She sighed and picked up Tom's letter and read it over again. She took out her journal and started to write.

Tom,

I am so excited for you guys to be on your way back next week. I can't wait to see you. I have missed you so much. I will always have my sense of humor. It's what you have to look forward to. You won't need the pictures when you get back, but feel free to save them if you want to.

Things have been going well here. Karma came and helped Shay with a project after his choreographer bailed and we had lunch. It was fun.

Josie sent you a message, by the way, she said to tell you that her play went well and she made a really good flower.

Love you,

Jude

She set her journal on the table next to her bed and slid under her blanket. She struggled to fall asleep, her thoughts still racing, but she eventually fell asleep. She awoke the next morning and sat up slowly. _That was a weird dream. _As she started getting ready for the day she replayed what she could remember. She shook her head at it and headed toward the kitchen. On the way, she asked Josie what she wanted for breakfast and started cooking. While she was mixing up batter, Grams words popped into her head. _Something exciting is in store for you. _Jude thought on that and her dream while she cooked. She set down plates of eggs, sausage, and pancakes on the table by the time Josie was sitting down. She chatted as she filled her plate and ate about whatever popped into her six year old head. When there was a pause Jude asked, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Josie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, we could go to the park, a movie, the mall, pretty much anywhere." Jude told her, when her phone buzzed. She glanced down at it and skimmed the text message.

"We could go to the park." Josie said, "Parks are always fun."

"Sounds like a plan." Jude told her, "Before we hit the park, wanna go see what rockstars do?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly and put her dishes in the sink. She then ran to her room and got ready. On their way out the door, Jude stuck her letter in the mailbox and they drove to Decibel. When they entered the lobby, Jude saw Chad and a man discussing quietly.

"What's going on?" Jude asked as she approached them.

They both turned to look at her, "Hopefully this will be quick…who is this?" Chad asked, seeing the girl holding Jude's hand.

"Tom's niece, Josie. We're hanging out today."

"Nice to meet you Josie."

Josie smiled, "I'm gonna see what rockstars do, then we're going to the park."

Chad chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

Jude turned to Josie and said, "Wanna go sit down in the blue chair and I will come get you when we're ready?"

She nodded and sat down. Jude turned back to Chad, "What's up?"

"We can't find the file for the new single that needs to go out today."

"Did you look in the 'Singles' folder?"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Chad asked sarcastically.

"Just checking. I've got a couple ideas, be right back." Jude walked into her office and motioned for Josie to follow.

"Jude is going to save the day." She winked at her. She searched her computer and external hard drive, but couldn't locate the file. She mumbled under her breath and pulled out a stack of orange, clasp envelopes and flipped through them. When she found the one she wanted, she pulled out the contents and took the jewel case marked with the single's name and stood up.

"Found it." She smiled at her and tossed the case to Chad as she walked in to lobby, "Good thing I back up my back ups. I don't know what happened to the original on the server, the tech guys should look into that. I know I saved it and backed it up."

"You are awesome." Chad told her and turned to the man he was talking to earlier, "Can you check that out and make sure there wasn't a breach?"

"Sure thing." He answered and headed to the room Jude called the 'tech guy room'.

"Now that's over, Josie, you want a tour?" Chad asked and she smiled excitedly.

"There are some people working, so we need to be quiet." He told her and he and Jude showed her around.

"What was your favorite part?" Jude asked when they were back in the car, on the way to the park.

"I liked seeing the guys playing the instruments in the booth and then that lady singing." Jude nodded and Josie talked her ear off until they reached the park, where they played for a while before sitting down on a bench to rest. Shortly after, the ice cream cart showed up.

"Hey," Jude nudged her, "want some ice cream?"

"Yes." Josie answered, as if it was a silly question.

Jude laughed, _of course_, "Okay, let's go get some."

When they had their cones, they walked the path around the park and went back to Jude's house. Josie was sound asleep by the time they pulled into the driveway. Jude carried her in the house and laid her down on the couch. Shortly after, Karma walked in.

"Hey, thanks for keeping an eye on her." Karma whispered when Jude motioned to the couch.

"No problem, how did it go?"

"It went well. Thanks for calling me about it."

"You're welcome. See you when I get back?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Cool." Jude answered and went to her appointment. She sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever before being called back. She answered all the normal questions and went through all the motions with the doctor and then headed for home. When she pulled into the driveway, next to Sadie's car, her phone rang. She glanced down and answered it, listening to the voice on the other end.

"Really?" Jude listened, "Thank you for calling."

Jude disconnected the call and walked into the house and was greeted by Sadie, who was sitting on the couch.

"How did it go?"

"Good."

"You sure?" Sadie asked, seeing her wheels turning. Jude faced her and started telling her about the phone call when her phone rang again. She motioned to Sadie and walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She answered it and again listened to the voice on the other end.

"Are you serious?" Jude sat down on the edge of her bed, "Thank you."

Hanging up, she laid back and took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door, followed by Sadie asking, "Jude, are you okay in there?"

**Thanks again for reading. I am super excited for the next couple chapters. Remember to let me know your thoughts. Reviews = love :) **


	16. Surprises

Thanks for coming back and reading the newest and probably longest chapter. There is some fun stuff in here. Hope you enjoy and leave a review telling me your thoughts. This one is super long. I looked for a good place to split it, but couldn't decide, so you get a long chapter this time around.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This is just merely me using my imagination purely for entertainment purposes…

The riff Jude plays is Highly Strung by Orianthi, Perfect is by Pink, Before He Cheat is by Carrie Underwood, Lullaby is by Nickelback, If You Were Here With Me is by Orianthi, Supernatural is by Daughtry, Crashed is by Daughtry, Wait For Me is by Theory of a Deadman, Let's Talk is by Tyler Kyte, and Don't Stop Believin' is by Journey.

**Surprises**

Jude awoke groggy and slightly disoriented. _Another hour would be nice _she thought and started to fall back asleep. Then she realized what day it was and she sat up. Looking at the clock, she smiled to herself and got out of bed and started to get ready. She looked in the mirror and examined her hair before pulling out a box of dye she bought the week before. She read through the instructions and started in.

Jude just finished rinsing her hair when Sadie walked in.

"Hi." Sadie called as she walked though the door.

"Hey, I'm in here. I am running so late. Can you throw some things in a bag for me?" Jude peeked at her with her hair still wrapped up in a towel.

"Sure." Sadie picked up the bag on the bed and went into the closet and started picking out clothes.

"Thank you. And thanks for taking Lara." Jude started towel drying her hair.

"Yeah, no problem." She hugged her. "Have fun."

Jude smiled at her, "You too. You have any good plans this weekend?"

"Yeah." Sadie smiled, "I have some good ones."

"Nice, I will see you in a few days then."

"Have a safe trip." Sadie called as she got in her car. Jude waved as she backed out of the driveway and started down the road. Jude hurried back inside, finished drying her hair, grabbed her bag, and got into her car. She snapped a picture of herself and sent it to Tom with the message, _what do you think? _

—

Tom was standing backstage, reading the final set list, when his phone rang. He glanced down at it and answered.

"Hey babe."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing alright," She paused, "there's something I have to tell you."

"Okay." He said curiously, "What's up?"

"I don't want to tell you over the phone." She told him, "I want to tell you in person."

"I'm a long way from home right now."

"I know," she said quietly and he could see her biting her bottom lip in his mind, "I am too."

"What?" he asked as he turned around and saw her leaning against the door frame, smiling. They quickly closed the gap and pulled each other into an embrace. Tom spun her around and once she was back on the ground, Jude threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss; his hands sliding down sides to her hips. She pulled back and whispered, "It has been way too long since I've gotten to do that."

He smiled at her and kissed her again. Jude smiled and looked up at him and said, "Let's go somewhere quiet, it's important."

Tom grabbed her hand and they walked into the dressing room and closed the door.

"What did you need to talk about?"

Jude leaned back against the dressing table and gave him a small smile, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Tom smiled. Jude smiled and nodded.

Tom hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, "We've got this babe." She leaned into him and he kissed her head. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist and he pulled her close. They turned at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come on in."

"We've got a problem." the stage manager said, "Openers bailed, they got the flu."

Jude sighed and Tom asked, "Anyone we can call? We only have an hour."

"I don't have anyone on that kind of notice. The fill-ins have gigs already."

Jude thought for a moment and said, "Let me make a few calls."

She pulled out her phone and dialed as she walked to the back of the room. After a few calls she looked over at the two men and shook her head.

"I have one more idea, hang on." she told them, walking out of the room.

Tom and the manager peeked out at her and saw her pull Spied aside. They hugged and talked for a few minutes before Spied shook his head.

"Sorry Dude, can't. D made that very clear."

"You're gonna let him scare you? This could be big for you guys." She taunted him.

"Not happening. While we are on this tour we can't do our own material or we're dropped, no questions asked."

"Damn. That's harsh." Spied nodded and started to walk away.

"I've got an idea," Spied said, turning around, "You do it."

"That's not gonna happen." Jude told him.

"It'll be fun." He returned the taunting.

"Yeah, why not." Tom walked up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I just…" she started, both men could see the wheels turning in her mind, when a forty-five minute warning was called.

"C'mon, do it for me." Tom said, tightening his arm around her.

"Okay, fine." she said, nudging him in the side. "I'm going to need a few minutes."

Spied and Tom smiled at her and she rolled her eyes playfully. She stepped away and was handed a microphone.

"What is this for?"

"Make an announcement." they told her and walked away. _This is my job why?_ Jude flipped on the microphone and spoke into it.

"Hey everyone, thanks for coming out tonight. We are having some minor technical difficulties; the show will be starting momentarily." She turned off the microphone and set it on a table. Jude then went to the dressing room and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a fitted black, 3/4 sleeved top, with slits down the back and arms; black jeans, and boots. _Sades, I love you, but really? _She dug through the rest of the clothes and settled on the first outfit. She quickly did her makeup and straightened her hair before finding Spied, Kyle, and Wally to talk about the set list.

"So," Kyle said, as they waited to be called out, "Just like old times."

"Yep." Jude said, taking the hat off Spied's head.

"Hey! Give me back my hat." Jude smirked and put it on.

"Your hat? This one's mine." She told him, "You took it from me, remember."

"Yes, but you took it from me originally. Remember Moose Jaw?" He made a grab for it.

Jude dodged it. "Oh yeah, well, remember Calgary. You wrote _sweet_ on my ass and everyone called me sweet cheeks for a month. Plus, it looks better on me and it goes better with my outfit."

"You wish Harrison." Spied replied and they both looked at Kyle and Wally.

"She's right bro, sorry." Wally said and Kyle shrugged.

Spied rolled his eyes, "Fine. You can have it."

He put his arm around her shoulders and smiled, "You'll just have to make it up to me somehow, sweet cheeks."

Jude laughed and Spied playfully smacked her butt. Jude pushed him away, "Oh knock it off."

Tom shook his head and laughed at their actions as he walked over.

The stage manager signaled them and Jude said, "Well, this is it. Let's do this."

"Good luck." Tom told them and gave Jude a quick kiss.

They walked out on the dark stage and into their places. Jude looked back at the guys and they nodded. She took a deep breath and started to play a riff. The crowd started to buzz. They guys started in and the buzz got louder. The audience cheered as the lights slowly came on. Jude smiled to herself from under the brim of the Fedora that partially concealed her face. When she was finished, she walked up to the microphone and said, "Hey Montreal! Thanks for coming out tonight! Unfortunately, the opening act couldn't make it out tonight, so we jumped on the chance to play for you. I'm Jude and this is Spiederman Mind Explosion. We are going to put on a kickass show for you before the man you all came to see comes out. Are you ready?!"

The crowd cheered louder when they recognized the opening chords.

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Jude smiled at the reaction and took the microphone off the stand and moved around stage.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than__ perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look how we all make it._

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(Oh oh)_

She stopped and belted out and the cheers grew louder.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than__ perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

Jude walked across the stage to the beat.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

_(Yeah! Oh!)_

_Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than__ perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me_

_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

The crowd cheered and Jude smiled back at the guys. She turned back to the crowd and said, "This next song may or may not be based on a true story. I'm not really at liberty to say…" The audience laughed, and she continued, "it's always been a fun one to sing…"

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blonde__ tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

Jude moved and swayed with the beat.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

She took the microphone and moved across the stage and interacted with the audience.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

Jude winked and shimmied. Some of the people up front started making more noise.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_Three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo..._

_Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all four__ tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_

Jude returned the microphone to the stand and moved it with her as she sang.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_

_of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville Slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all four__ tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

Jude whispered

_Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh._

She laughed as the crowd applauded. Jude brought out a stool as Spied switched to a piano. She situated herself in front of the microphone and lowered it. "This is a song a friend wrote for me. I had some really…not cool things going on…" Jude paused, "It's never seen the light of day, so you guys will be first." They cheered. "Yeah, so here's _Lullaby_."

Jude took a deep breath as Spied, Kyle, and Wally started to play. As she heard the opening chords, she started to flashback to the night Mason gave her the song. _Not good times. It's better now. _She took another deep breath and attempted to clear her head.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_You're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

Jude stood up and walked the stage.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on…_

She returned to the microphone stand and sat down.

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

As the audience applauded, Jude stood up and brought the stool back to the side of the stage and made eye contact with Tom, who gave her a nod. She smiled and nodded in return and picked up her guitar.

"Here's one last song for you. It's something brand new, I actually wrote it on the way here." They cheered.

When I look in your eyes, I feel something I can't explain

Like I've been searching my whole life for you, babe

Completely lost in the moments, completely lost sense of time

There's no better feeling, baby, I can find

'Cause this ain't no temporary love

Like the ones they show on TV

Well, this is the real thing, baby

As far as the eye can see

If you were here with me

We're laying underneath the stars

I would do anything

If you were here with me

If only we could get that far

It would mean everything

Once in a lifetime does this sort of love come around

The missing piece you keep searching for, finally you found

I really hope that you feel the same way that I do

'Cause, baby, I would be so lost without you

'Cause this ain't no temporary love

Like the ones they show on TV

Well, this is the real thing, baby

As far as the eye can see

If you were here with me

We're laying underneath the stars

I would do anything

If you were here with me

If only we could get that far

It would mean everything

Ooh

Oh, whoa, whoa

Spied played a solo

'Cause this ain't no temporary love

Like the ones they show on TV

Yeah, this is the real thing, baby

As far as the eye can see

If you were here with me

Laying underneath the stars

I would do anything

If you were here with me

If only we could get that far

It would mean everything

Oh, whoa

Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Oh

Oh, no

Hey, yeah

Ooh

Ooh

The audience cheered and Jude and the guys took a bow. Jude walked off stage and handed the guitar to a stage hand. Who quickly walked away and started setting up for Tom's set. They guys walked up beside her and said, "Lady Harrison still's got it."

"Was there ever any question?" Jude replied as she walked to a table in back that held water and they went to get ready for their next set. Jude picked up two bottles and walked over to where Tom was waiting for his call. Jude handed him a bottle and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Thanks. You were great out there."

"Thank you. You ready?"

"You know it." They exchanged smiles. They sat there in a comfortable silence, letting Tom focus and Jude come down from the adrenaline rush. Tom's was signaled shortly after be the stage manager.

"Go kick some ass." Jude kissed him. He returned the kiss and laughed, "You kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?" Jude laughed and Tom walked towards the stage.

The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed and Tom walked out on stage.

"MONTREAL! HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?!" The crowd roared. "It feels good to be back home and playing for you guys. Are you ready for a good time?!" They cheered louder.

"This was the first single I released, you've probably heard of it, It's called Let's Talk." The crowd cheered and he continued, "It's something I wrote a while back, it's kinda cool that it's out there." He picked up his guitar and started to sing.

_Well I'm a liar on the weekends oh yeah_

_and I__'__m so tired on the Monday mornings_

_so let me take a seat beside you and let's talk..._

_about what you like and what you don__'__t like and how we can make it work_

_I__'__m coming down your ally and I__'__m right by your door,_

_I__'__m coming through the window and I__'__m flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit your mold _

_it__'__s a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_so plug me in and pull me out now oh yeah_

_so let me go and let me light another_

_you think you got it figured out now well no_

_about what you like and what you don't like and how I can make it go_

_I__'__m coming down your ally and I__'__m right by your door,_

_I__'__m coming through the window and I__'__m flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit you mold _

_it__'__s a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh_

_ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh_

_I__'__m coming down your ally and I__'__m right by your door,_

_I__'__m coming through the window and I__'__m flat on your floor_

_and she said why, why mister are you never at home_

_figure out this picture cause it looks like its wrong._

_well try to understand how I fit your mold _

_it__'__s a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_it__'__s a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_it__'__s a lot like business when your 10 years old_

_Hello_

_Hello_

_Hello_

"Thank you." Tom told them and the audience cheered louder when Spied played the opening chords to the next song. "Here's Supernatural."

_Lost from the start, I might as well be on the moon_

_Much colder than I thought even in the month of June_

_No communication makes you feel so alone_

_All we need is patience in which I've never really known_

_But now it's too late, it's taking over me_

_It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way_

_It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything_

_And no matter how I try you know I can't deny_

_'Cause you feel so supernatural_

Tom bobbed his head to the beat as Spied played a solo.

_Every step I've taken has led me here to where you are_

_But all that I believe in is keeping me from seeing too far_

_Throwing out the questions, waiting for the right reply_

_Looking for the answers, tell me will it be tonight?_

_But now it's too late, it's taking over me_

_It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way_

_It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything_

_When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_

_And no matter how I try you know I can't deny_

_'Cause you feel so supernatural_

_Through the atmosphere I'm seeing_

_Glimpses of the past I'm leaving_

_Holding on for life as we collide_

Tom and Spied dueled guitars and the crowd cheered.

_But now it's too late, it's taking over me_

_It feels so supernatural and I'm pulled the other way_

_It's more than I can take and I'm losing hold of everything_

_When it's more than physical it's kind of hard to see beyond the glow_

_And no matter how I try you know I can't deny_

_'Cause you feel so supernatural_

_You feel so supernatural _

_You feel so supernatural_

_You feel so supernatural_

"This is a song I wrote while on the road." The crowd cheered, "This is Wait For Me." Tom picked up his guitar and strummed the opening chords and him and the band exchanged nods. He turned back to the microphone and started to sing.

Yo_u are not alone tonight_

_Imagine me there by your side_

_It's so hard to be here so far away from you_

_I'm counting the days til _

_I'm finally done_

_I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one_

_It feels like forever til I return to you_

_But it helps me on those lonely nights_

_It's that one thing that keeps me alive_

_Knowing that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_No one else knows the feeling inside_

_We hang up the phone without saying goodnight_

_Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home_

_It's never been easy to say_

_But it's easier when I've gone away_

_Knowing that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and_

_It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd do_

_Knowing I'm not there for you_

_Makes it so hard to leave_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd do_

_Anything to get me home to you_

_And this time I'll stay_

_And you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and _

_It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me_

Tom strummed the final notes and the crowd clapped and cheered.

"You guys are awesome, thank you so much. You've been a great audience." They got louder. "We've got one more for you tonight."

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound._

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_Didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur._

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself._

_I just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

_From your face, your eyes_

_Are burning to me._

_You saved me, you gave me_

_Just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

The lights went down and they cheered and chanted as Tom and they guys walked off stage. Jude approached them and said, "Damn, you guys killed it."

"Was there any ever doubt?" Kyle repeated Jude's earlier statement. Jude laughed, "No." and wrapped her arm around Tom's waist.

"So, what do you think?" Tom said to all of them, "We better got back out there before there's a riot."

"Don't Stop Believin'?" Kyle said and the rest nodded in agreement. They looked at Jude, "You coming with us?"

She thought for a second, smiled, and answered in an _it__'__s obvious_ tone, "Yeah."

Spied gave her a high five and said, "Good. You can hit the high note."

They walked out, leaving Jude at the side of the stage. Spied sat down at the piano, Tom picked up his guitar, and Kyle and Wally went to their respective instruments. Jude looped an electric guitar around her back and waited for her cue. They started to play and the crowd went wild.

"You guys have been so awesome, we just had to come back out and play one more."

Tom:

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Spied:

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Jude walked out on stage as Tom played an interlude. The crowd cheered as Jude sang.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

All three:

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Tom:

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win_

Jude:

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

All three:

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

Jude made her guitar scream and the crowd roared.

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlight people_

_Oh_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight people_

_Oh_

The lights went down and they walked off stage to applause. They returned the instruments to the stage hands and walked back to the dressing room. Jude plopped down on the couch.

"Oh my God." She said, "That was fun."

"Yeah it was." Spied said leaning on the dressing table.

They talked and got their belongings together before heading out to the back parking lot. They signed a few autographs for people who waited around and went to the bus. Jude followed the bus with her car to the hotel. When they stepped out into the lot, Spied looked over at Jude, who still had on his hat and was slipping on sunglasses while taking her bag out of her car. "I wear my sunglasses at night…"

"So I can keep track of the visions in my eyes…" She finished and then said, "Shut up, I'm incognito."

"You'll even be more incognito with your hair like that." Kyle told her as they unloaded the bus.

"Thank you." Jude told him and picked up a bag and they all headed to their respective rooms. Kyle and Wally shared a suite that adjoined with the one Tom and Spied shared. Each room split into two rooms, one with a bed and the other with a pull out couch. Spied claimed the front room with the couch and laid down right away.

"It feels good to be off that bus." He said as he stretched out and closed his eyes.

"Yeah it does." Tom agreed and sat down on the bed and laid back. Jude shut the door, set the bags she was carrying down and sat next to him. He looked over at her as she laid back and he reached over and placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Babe, don't take this the wrong way," He paused and she could tell he was choosing his words carefully, "because I am not questioning you at all. When did this happen? We were safe every time."

"Yeah, except that last time. Remember when you guys had that stop in Toronto?" She laid her hand on top of his.

Tom thought for a minute and smirked, "Yeah."

Jude laughed, "Yep."

He took her hand and kissed it and she reached up and kissed him on the mouth. They both moved to the head of the bed and laid down, falling asleep. Tom awoke the next morning to his cell phone ringing. He quietly answered it and listened to the person on the other line.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then." He told them and disconnected the call. He set his phone back down in the side table and looked back at Jude. He lightly brushed the hair from her face and kissed her temple before laying back down. Jude stirred slightly and cuddled up to him. Tom put his arm around her and was starting to drift off when there was a knock at the door.

"Everyone decent in here?" Spied asked, cracking the door.

"Yeah. No coitus interruptus?" Kyle asked.

"What?" Jude mumbled as she rolled over.

"We're making a breakfast run, want anything?"

"Yes, big breakfast." she answered sleepily.

"Okay." Spied looked at Tom, who nodded. Spied nodded and they left.

Jude looked over at Tom and smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He leaned down and kissed her. Jude ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him down to her. He smiled into the kiss and rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Jude straddled his lap and giggled. She leaned down and kissed him. He ran his hands under her shirt and helped her out of it. He tossed it aside and trailed kisses from her neck down her breast bone. She arched into him and he slid her bra her shoulders and freed her breasts. A low moan escaped her lips as he ran his hands over her exposed skin. Jude quickly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his torso and unbuckled his belt. As he slid out of his jeans, Jude worked her way out of hers and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Jude trailed kisses from his neck to his chest before returning to his mouth and deepening it. He slid his hands down her back and gently laid her down on the bed, never breaking contact. Jude arched into him, pulling his hips towards hers and they made love until they were both satisfied. They laid there for a few minutes and contented sigh left Jude lips. Tom gazed down at her while playing with the ends of her hair. She looked over at the clock and groaned.

"They are going to be back any minute." Jude said, not wanting to move.

"We should probably get up." Tom replied, but neither moved.

After a few minutes, they decided to get up and get ready for the day. Shortly after they emerged from the bathroom they heard the door to the room click open and Spied call to them.

"Be right there." Jude called back and they got dressed and went to the adjoining room.

"You freaking rock." Jude told them when they handed her a to-go box filled with eggs, pancakes, sausage, and hash browns. She sat down on the couch and everyone started to eat.

"So, what are your plans for today before you head back?" Jude asked.

"Don't know yet." Wally answered, "See some sights maybe, there's this city tour thing that hits everywhere."

"That sounds like fun."

"We should all do it." Kyle said, "If you guys don't have other plans."

Jude looked over at Tom and he shrugged, "We're in."

They finished their breakfasts and all got into Jude's car and drove to the bus terminal. A double decker bus pulled up and they jumped on with the small crowd and headed to the roof seating. They toured the city, making stops at Notre Dame, Chinatown, Dorchester Square, Old Port of Montreal, and Mount Royal Park. They all jumped off at Mount Royal Park and agreed to meet at the entrance if they got separated. Which they did after not too long since they wanted to take different paths to the top of Mount Royal. The guys took the stairs, which was the quickest route to the top, and Jude and Tom took the path. They held hands and talked as they strolled, stopping at the lookouts to take pictures. After about an hour, they reached the top and walked up to the stone railing to look at the skyline.

"Wow," Jude said, "this is beautiful. I bet you've been here lots of times."

"A few, but I've never been here with you, so that makes it even better."

Jude smiled up at him and kissed him as he put his arm around her shoulders. They stood like that, taking in the scenery for a while, before heading back down the mountain and to the meeting point. They jumped back on the bus and headed back to the station, taking in the rest of the tour on the way.

"What time is Dave leaving in the morning?" Tom asked when they got back to the hotel.

"I think he said after checkout, so 11." Wally answered as he headed towards his room.

"Sounds good." He turned to Jude and said, "Mom wants us to come and visit, you up for it?"

"Sure." Jude answered and called to the guys, "We'll be back later."

They walked out to Jude's car and she gave Tom the keys before sliding into the passenger seat. She awoke to Tom telling her that they were there. Jude rubbed her eyes and apologized. Tom reassured her and they got out of the car. Dom greeted them as they walked up the front steps and hugged them. They talked for a while before Tom asked, "Where is Josie and Karma?"

"School trip, they won't be back until later tonight." He nodded and sat down on the porch swing. Dom went inside to start making dinner. Jude sat down on the seat across from Tom and propped her feet on the swing next to him.

"What do you think she's making?" Jude asked after a couple minutes.

"Piperade, I believe."

"Is that seafood? The smell of anything seafood makes me sick."

Tom shook his head, "Nope. No seafood."

"Good. Does she need any help?"

"The best way to help is to stay out of her way in the kitchen until she asks." Jude laughed. They talked for a while more and Dom came out and asked Tom to take the bread and heat it up on the grill. Shortly after he disappeared into the house, Dom sat down next to Jude and made small talk before asking, "Does he know?"

Jude gave her a questioning look and Dom shot her a _you know what I am talking about _look.

"Yes." Jude told her, "How did you…"

"I'm a mom, I know these things." Dom winked.

Jude smiled at her and Dom asked, "How far are you?"

"About three months."

"Does anyone else know?"

Jude shook her head and Dom assured her that it would be kept between them. "I think Grams might know though. She wouldn't tell me what she knew, so we'll have to see when I go down there."

"How can she know if she hasn't seen you?"

"Grams has a sense about things. She told me something exciting was going to happen, but wouldn't tell me what." Dom nodded.

"Any aversions I should know about?" Dom asked as they walked in the house.

"Seafood." Dom nodded and smiled to herself, full of excitement. She pulled dinner out of the oven and placed it on the table. They ate and had comfortable conversation before they said their goodbyes.

"Thank you," Jude hugged the older woman, "That was delicious."

"Thank you dear." She returned the hug before going to Tom and hugging him.

He kissed her on the cheek and she whispered in his ear. Tom smiled and gave her a quick nod and waved as they headed back to the hotel.

Thanks for reading! 3 Let me know your thoughts :)


	17. Sorry Jude, Tom Prefers Blondes

**Hey everyone, here's the newest chapter! Thanks for reading. I love to hear from you guys. Bonus points for naming the movie**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything.**

**Sorry Jude, Tom Prefers Blondes**

Jude was walking down the street and passed a news stand. On her way past, something caught her eye. She picked it up and paid the cashier before heading to the studio. When she got to Decibel, she went into her office and sat down at her desk, throwing her phone in the drawer on silent. It had been going crazy all morning, the biggest contributor was Darius, who was wondering what she thought she was doing, performing in Montreal. She set her purchase aside and started going through her notes for the mixing she was doing that day. Jude then took her notes and went into the studio and got to work. When she was finished, she looked at her phone, 8:15.

"Time for us to get some food." She said, looking down at her belly that wasn't quite showing yet.

"Jude," Chad asked in passing, "who are you talking to?"

"Myself." She called back and turned in her work and headed home. Jude greeted Tom, who was making dinner.

"Hey babe," she said kissing his cheek, "That smells delicious."

"Thanks, it should be done in a few minutes."

"Look what I found this morning." Jude said while hopping up on the counter. She pulled out the purchase from earlier and handed it to him. He glanced down at it and laughed. The front cover of the tabloid showed a picture of them in the park in Montreal with the headline 'Sorry Jude, looks like Tom prefers blondes."

"Right?" Jude asked, "See, messing with them can be fun."

"The bright side to being stalked. Wonder how long that rumor is going to run." Tom replied humorously as he offered her a taste of the pasta.

"That is amazing." she slid off the counter and handed him some plates. They sat at the table and chatted as they ate.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jude asked when everything was cleaned up.

"Sure, got one in mind?"

"No, you pick. I'll be right back." She walked into the other room and Tom glanced through a stack of DVDs and slipped one into the player. Jude came back out in sweatpants and a fitted tank.

"Oh, this is a good one." Jude sat down next to him, "I haven't seen the ending though."

Tom put his arm around her shoulders as he hit play. The opening credits played and Jude asked, "So, which do you prefer? Blondes or red heads?"

He thought for a second, then said, "I prefer you, I don't care what color your hair is."

She smiled and he kissed her temple.

As the movie played, Jude moved and rested her head on Tom's lap and he toyed with her hair. By the end of the movie Tom heard sniffling. He looked down, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She sniffed, "it's just sad. They shot him and it's just over."

She wiped her face and he gave her a small smile, "Are you sad because Clint Eastwood got shot or because the movie is over?"

"Shut up." she laughed and reached her arm up and smacked his chest.

"You know I am just messing with you."

"I know, I know." she rolled on to her back and closed her eyes.

A couple silent minutes passed and Tom said, "Babe, you wanna sleep in bed?"

Jude said something unintelligible and Tom laughed.

"Jude, c'mon." He helped her upright.

"Yep." She walked sleepily to the bathroom and got ready for bed and literally crawled between the cool sheets and fell asleep almost instantly.

In the early hours of the morning, Jude felt Tom's arm around her and when he started to kiss the base of her neck, she smiled and turned to kiss his mouth. He responded quickly and she pulled him to her and ran her teeth along his bottom lip. He kissed her again and started working his way down her neck to her chest, pushing her nightdress out of the way. Jude's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, just feeling. She lightly ran her nails down his back and gripped his hips as she arched into him. When she opened her eyes, a startled scream left her lips, jolting her awake. She took a deep breath and steadied her breathing. She rolled onto her side and laid there for a few minutes before she felt Tom stir. He wrapped his arm around her hips and gently kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning, beautiful." Tom said quietly, his voice still heavy from sleep.

"Morning." She turned her face to his and kissed him before resting on his chest. After a few minutes of silence, Jude told him, "I had the weirdest dream."

"About what?" She turned to face him.

"Well, we were having sex…"

"Oh really, how was it?"

"Great, and you were just about to do _that thing_ when I looked up and you were gone and there was Predator."

"That is weird."

"Yeah, I haven't watched that movie in a long time."

"How is it that _Predator_ is okay, but something like _When A Stranger Calls _or_ The Ring _isn't?"

"_When A Stranger Calls_ could really happen and _The Ring_ is just creepy."

"I see." They laid there quietly for a while, then Tom asked, "You still wanna do _that thing_?"

Jude smiled, "Only if you promise not to turn into Predator."

"I promise." Tom crossed his heart and Jude laughed. Tom slid himself upright as Jude straddled him. She tangled her hands in his hair and lowered her face to his. His hands slid past the hem of her nightdress and rested on her bare hips. Jude whispered in his ear and Tom groaned. He deepened the kiss before kissing and nipping down her neck to her chest. Tom watched as the thin straps slid from her shoulders and the silken fabric pooled around her waist. Jude leaned against his bent knees and Tom ran his tongue from her navel to her breasts, giving each attention. Her breath hitched and he leaned up, kissing her. Jude wrapped her arms around him and he laid her down on the bed. She tugged his boxers down and they were cast aside. Tom lowered himself onto her and she leaned into him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you." she breathed and gripped his shoulders. Tom kissed her again and they made love.

They laid in a peaceful silence until Jude's stomach rumbled. She looked up and kissed the corner of his mouth. He gazed down at her, knowing what she wanted.

"I love you." she told him.

"I love you too." he kissed her temple. She looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, I'm on it." He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

"You're the best." She smiled and rolled on to her stomach.

He playfully smacked her backside and left the room. Jude giggled and got up, discarding her nightdress, pulling on her sweats and tank from the night before and going into the kitchen. She watched Tom make breakfast as she poured orange juice for them and set it on the table along with some plates and silverware. A few minutes later Tom came with a plate of pancakes and bacon. They took their time eating and after they cleaned up Jude's phone rang.

"Hey Grams." Jude listened to her.

Jude motioned to Tom and mouthed 'Dinner?' Tom nodded and shrugged.

"Sure." Jude answered, "That would be great."

She listened again and said, "See you then."

"So, make sure you watch Grams when we're there." Jude told him.

"Why?"

"Because she knows and I didn't tell her."

"Okay." He nodded, remembering what Jude told him about her grandmother's sense.

"Are you sure no one said anything to her?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Unless your mom called my grandma, then no. No one else knows."

"Not even Sadie?"

"Not even Sadie." Tom nodded and they pulled into Grams's driveway.

Grams met them at the door and pulled first Jude, then Tom into a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys could come out." She said when she released them. "Dinner is almost done."

She motioned for them and they followed her into the kitchen. They made small talk as Grams poured two glasses of wine and a glass of sparkling juice. She handed the juice to Jude and the other glass to Tom. He made eye contact with her and she smirked. Grams noticed, but said nothing as she took a pan of lasagna and garlic bread out of the oven. She put them on the counter to set and when her back was turned, Jude mouthed _wait for it _to Tom.

"So, Jude, what is new and exciting in your life?" Grams asked nonchalantly, sipping her wine."

"Well, let's see." Jude paused for effect, "I played at Tom's last show; ended up in the tabloids again, but not for playing the show for some reason, but it blew up on youTube…oh, and had some really good pancakes for breakfast."

"Anything else?" Grams asked. Tom watched the exchange, entertained.

"Not anything you don't already know." Jude sipped from her glass, eyeing her.

"Oh give this old lady a break." Grams said and Jude smirked, "Just tell me."

"Grams, I'm pregnant."

The older woman beamed and hugged each of them. "I am so happy for you two. This couldn't be more perfect."

Jude smiled knowing that if the won am could jump up and down she would have been. Jude was the youngest of the grandkids and Grams wanted a little one to spoil. Tom helped her get everything on the table and when everyone was seated, Grams said a prayer, blessing the food and the newest member of the family. Jude glanced over at her and said, "If you know anything, don't say it."

"Don't interrupt prayer, dear." Grams told her insouciantly and continued. Tom chuckled and Jude stuck out her tongue. When she was finished, she looked over at them and said, "You two are something else."

"We know." Jude said. They finished up their dinner and said their goodbyes. When Grams hugged Tom, she whispered to him. Tom smiled at her and when they were in the car she asked, "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on."

"Nope." Jude sighed and mumbled something Tom didn't understand. He smiled to himself and they continued back home.

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to hear from you, so please leave a review telling me your thoughts.**


End file.
